


Echoes of Angels

by behindblueyes72



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindblueyes72/pseuds/behindblueyes72
Summary: What you need to know timeline wise…..everything pretty much went down as it did between Jason and Sam during their break up.  Jiz and Sic happened, he hid everything from her, she watched the kidnapping and hired those thugs.  She did plan on seducing Lucky as revenge however she couldn’t go through with it in the end.  Her and Lucky didn’t really even become friends but stayed on good terms.  Also Spinelli never turned his back on Sam and never ever ever encouraged Jason to be with Elizabeth but he did keep his distance from Sam thinking it would hurt her too much to see him because he thought it would remind her of Jason.thats all i can think of right at this moment..........Songs tend to inspire my writing.“everything” by lifehouse is the song inspiration for this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know timeline wise…..everything pretty much went down as it did between Jason and Sam during their break up. Jiz and Sic happened, he hid everything from her, she watched the kidnapping and hired those thugs. She did plan on seducing Lucky as revenge however she couldn’t go through with it in the end. Her and Lucky didn’t really even become friends but stayed on good terms. Also Spinelli never turned his back on Sam and never ever ever encouraged Jason to be with Elizabeth but he did keep his distance from Sam thinking it would hurt her too much to see him because he thought it would remind her of Jason.
> 
> thats all i can think of right at this moment..........
> 
> Songs tend to inspire my writing.
> 
> “everything” by lifehouse is the song inspiration for this fic.

Prologue

“Spinelli…thank you for meeting me here.”

With a huge smile that reminded Sam of a small child Spinelli responded. “Fair Samantha…tis always an enormous pleasure to converse with you.” Leaning in he gave her an awkward hug.

“Well given the circumstances I didn’t think it would be a good idea to meet at your place.” Sam thought the park was a safe place to meet. She would have been more likely to run into….people…at the docks than in the park.

With a sad face he replied. “Ahh the fair one is no doubt referring to Stone Cold’s assured presence. While it could be a situation of somewhat discomfort your particular presence should always be considered a welcome addition to our humble abode.”

Sam smiled back, sometimes it was refreshing seeing the emotions that he wore on his sleeves. “Yeah but it could get a bit dangerous for the innocent bystanders when things start flying.” She laughed with no real humor. It made her sad to think of just how far apart her and Jason had become.

And there it was…that ache. It welded up in her chest causing her to flinch slightly. The pain was always worse when she thought of his name. Clutching at her chest as if she were trying to hold herself together, she took a steadying breath. Blinking back the unshed tears in her eyes she began. “I need a favor Spinelli. Some investigative help.”

“Fair Samantha’s wish is the Jykall’s command.” He responded with a hand held over his heart. Seeing the pain that was still in her eyes it broke his heart. If he were a violent person he’d walk straight into their shared home and smack Jason but even the mere thought of such an action sent a shiver up his spine.

“Thank you Spinelli, that means more than you could ever imagine to me. What I need is….well wait, let me explain something first. See, I don’t know if you know a whole lot about my background. I mean I know you obviously know about my mother…Alexis and the fact that I am a Cassidine…from my mom’s side but there is another side to my family. A side I don’t know anything about. A side that at this particular moment in my life would be a welcome….” “distraction.” She thought to herself but said “addition.” out loud instead.

“Fair Samantha wishes to learn her paternal lineage?” Spinelli asked.

“Yes…yes I wish to learn my paternal lineage.” Sam laughed at his phrasing. “And that is where I need your help. Can you search your cyber world for any information that might help? I thought maybe if you start with my medical records first it would give you a basis for anything you would need to be looking for. You know my dna, blood type, medical history and such. Do you think you can do that?”

“Fair Samantha…you have no issues with the Jykall delving through your personal, private records?” He asked timidly.

“Nope, not a problem. Just find out what you can.”

Spinelli smiled hugely. “The Jykall will make it his life’s most important assignment and will not rest until he has assuredly discovered the information that Fair Samantha has so graciously requested his assistance in acquiring.”

With a laugh Sam responded. “You know Spinelli, Fair Samantha has missed you a lot.”

With a saddened face he replied, “As well has the Jykall, our lives have not been the same without the fair one gracing them.” He made a point of saying ‘our lives’ and not just ‘my life’ because he knew better than anyone that not only his life was changed the moment Sam had left it. “Stone Cold’s was changed irrevocably.” He thought to himself.

........................ 

“Damn noisy bitch.” She thought standing just beyond the edge of the bushes. She just knew Sam was going to stumble on the truth. “And that is NOT going to happen. I won’t let it.” She said quietly to herself as she turned and headed back the direction she had came.

 

**Chapter One**

Sam sat at the water’s edge on the docks. At this moment it seemed like a fitting place for her to be. She would give anything to forget the last some odd years of her life and just go back to being a salvager. On a boat…in the middle of nowhere…on some ocean, where no one could break your heart.

Back at her apartment she had actually been having a good afternoon…well good considering the constant pain that ripped through her chest. But she had grown accustomed to it. It never went away but she had learned to live with it. Then the glass she had held in her hand as she reached for some ice had slipped, shattering on the floor. A vivid image of Jason had floated in her mind. He was angry, he was lethal, and it was all because of her.

Taking another drink from the almost empty bottle of Patron, his voice echoed throughout her mind once again. How could something be so violent and yet so beautiful at the exact same time. The sound of his voice had always soothed her, always made her smile. But the words echoing from his voice this time brought her no comfort. “You want to be angry at someone? You be angry at me.” Tears streamed down Sam’s face as a sob ran throughout her body. The words “I will kill you.” played over and over again like some broken sadistic record. It had been over a month since she had heard those words leave his lips. She would have never believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her very own eyes.

Taking one more sip, Sam laid down on the dock and curdled her legs up to her chest as she hugged the empty bottle in her arms. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you…and I always will.” She mouthed the words right along with the beautiful voice in her head. Sam closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over and the inevitable dreams to consume her just as they always did every night.

 

_The sound of rain falling outside of the house played in the background. Sam ran her hand through Jason’s dampened hair. “Are you cheating on me?” She asked. With a confused look not following where she was going with the conversation he replied pulling his head back slightly, “No.” “No, would you?” She asked again. “Never.” Jason answered assuredly. “Never. Have you lied to me, used me, treated me like I was cheap or irrelevant?” Sam asked gently running her hand across the back of his neck. With a sigh, finally catching on to what she was trying to say, Jason simply replied “No.” “No. Then what makes you think you could fail me?” “Because I have brain damage. And I pretend it doesn’t exist, but it does. I don’t think or feel like a normal person.” He responded matter of factly._

_It always hurt Sam that Jason had that type of image of himself, he just couldn’t see what she saw in him every single day. What a good and loving man he was. “Normal, what is normal anyway? Normal is way over rated.” She finally replied adjusting her position on the couch next to Jason. “Until I meet you…normal meant being used and dumped.” She continued pointing a finger at him. “It meant lying to myself to protect my heart and having it stomped on anyway. What is so great about that?” With a sigh Jason asked, “If I could understand how Michael feels I could help him.” “You have been helping him. You help him everyday. You are his touchstone. Without you that little boy would be so lost right now.”_

_Sam’s eyes filled with tears at the pain Jason was going through. “I don’t care what a bunch of self-important doctors say. I don’t even care how you feel deep down inside cause when I look at you I do not see damage of any kind.” She paused trying to get the words right. “I see an extraordinary human being who feels as profoundly as anyone I have ever known.” Jason let out a sigh and closed his eyes taking in everything that Sam was saying to him. “I experience your capacity for love every single day of my life.” Jason turned to look at Sam, her voice began to break. “I saw it in your eyes and I felt it in your touch when that baby we wanted so badly was inside of me.”_

_Memories of holding Sam in his arms after telling her that their little girl hadn’t made it ran through Jason’s mind as tears formed in his eyes. Sam ran a hand across his face “And I saw your grief when we lost her and your sorrow mirrored mine and so did your healing. So do not…do not talk to me about a bunch of doctors, who don’t know you, say about your inability to love.” Wiping her tears away with her shirt sleeve, Sam took Jason’s face in her hands to force him to look her in the eyes. “Because I know better.”_

Tears fell from Sam’s eyes as she dreamed. The images were so vivid, it felt as if she were back in time. Back when there wasn’t a constant ache in her chest. Back when he still loved her.

Sam’s eyes flew open at the pain that suddenly surrounded her throat, but when they opened everything was blurry and distorted. There was a ringing in her ears. Grabbing at her neck with her hands she felt a chord of some kind wrapped around it, pulling hard. Her fingers were wet and she felt dizzy. Light headed. The water made an odd warped sloshing sound against the dock pilings. And then there was nothing but darkness.

 ........................

Jason cursed and screamed at the top of his lungs to the darkness that surrounded him. He had driven around all night trying to erase the image in his mind but nothing was helping. Flying down the dark and twisting back roads on his motorcycle didn’t help, racing towards the cliff’s edge and just stopping as the front tire skidded at its drop off point did nothing. Nothing would take away the broken and defeated picture in his thoughts. “ _Jason…I gave up everything to be with you. I was shot because of you, I can not have kids because of you.”_ Unshed tears began to fall as he screamed out again. “Damn it!”

Falling to his knees another set of words echoed throughout his mind but this time it was his own voice. _“I will kill you.”_ He had said it, he had actually said those words to her. Throughout his life he had never loved anyone more than her, and he had threatened to kill her. But what hurt even more than the fact that he had said it, was her reaction.

There was no reaction, no flinch, no pain. Nothing. The threat seemed to not even register with her. Sam’s eyes had looked so cold and void of any emotion. Her eyes had always been so full of love and life and now that was all gone. He knew exactly why. He had made her this way. It was all because of him. What she had done was awful but he knew deep down he was to blame. He had pushed her so far into a corner that the only thing she could do was claw her way out.

Climbing back onto his bike Jason drove away from the cliffs to no place in particular. He just needed to drive, to move, to try and not feel. Forgetting was not an option. How could you forget breaking the one person who meant the most in the world to you in two?

At some point he realized he had rode towards the docks, parking his bike he made his way towards the water. The smell of salt already in the air. Walking down the steps he could still see her eyes, Sam’s eyes. Shaking his head as if he could shake the memories away he suddenly realized someone was lying on the edge of the dock.

“Sam? Oh god Sam?” Something was wrong…she looked lifeless and when he reached her he realized she was covered with blood. “Sam…no…no…Sam listen to me…you are going to be okay. Sam can you hear me?” He spoke frantically. There was so much blood…too much. There was a gash across her throat with blood dried and caked to it in spots but she was still bleeding. She looked so pale he thought as his mind raced.

Pulling back just enough so he could remove his jacket, he pulled it off and covered her body to keep her warm then removed his shirt and pushed it against the wound on her neck. He could see her chest rising and falling slightly. “Sam…it’s going to be okay…I promise. You just hang on. Sam….I….I love you so much.” Pulling her body against his he cradled her with his arm. Pulling his phone out, he dialed 911. “Sam help is on its way. Just hang on….please. I can’t lose you.” Jason kissed the side of her face as he held her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jason never let go of Sam’s hand the whole ambulance ride to General Hospital. The paramedics worked frantically to stabilize her. Leaning close to her face he gently brushed a strand off hair out of her eyes.

He moved closer whispering in her ear. “Sam…Sam it’s going to be okay. They are going to help you. You just have to hang on for a little bit longer and we will be there at the hospital. Sam, I can’t lose you…you can’t die. I need you.” His voice broke at the end.

“Sir…Mr. Morgan? We are here. We need you to let go of Ms. McCall so we can move the stretcher.” Reluctantly Jason let go of Sam’s hand but followed closely behind as they wheeled her in. As the emergency room doors opened they were met by Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio, two of the doctors at GH.

“What do we have?” Patrick asked the nearest paramedic. “Female…mid 30’s…severe laceration to her neck. She has lost a large amount of blood. Blood pressure is 75 over 60. We were able to stop the bleeding but the cut is very deep.” He explained to Dr. Drake.

Patrick turned calling out orders quickly to the nurses assisting him as they began to wheel Sam through a set of doors that lead to a brightly lit corridor. Jason began to follow as a nurse pushed her hands up to stop him. “Sir….sir…I’m sorry no one but medical staff and patients beyond this point.” Pushing her hands away Jason responded. “I don’t care. I’m not leaving Sam.” The nurse started to argue when Robin stepped in.

“Jason…everybody is working hard to save Sam. Patrick will take care of her but you have to let us help her. Why don’t you go clean up and I will come find you as soon as there is some information.” Robin held on to Jason’s hands trying to calm him down. “She…she’s going to be scared when she wakes up. I don’t want her to wake up alone. Please just let me go with her, I promise to stay out of the way.” He begged. “Jason…it will be alright, I promise. Here…here…Nadine can you get Jason a set of scrubs to change into. Jason, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Robin said with a pat of her hand on his back, then disappeared behind the double doors where they had taken Sam.

Taking only the top to a set of green scrubs, Jason absentmindedly walked into the bathroom around the corner to clean up. Throwing the shirt to hang over the edge of the bathroom stall wall Jason turned on the water and let it pour over his hands. He watched as the sink turned a reddish color…it was Sam’s blood. He had her blood all over his hands and arms.

Looking up into the mirror for the first time he saw that his chest was covered with her blood as well. Looking back down at his hands they began to shake. Her blood…her blood was on his hands again. “Someone help me….she’s been shot.” The sound of his panicked voice echoed in his thoughts. He had already had her blood on his hands once before….before when she was shot in his arms. A bullet that should have hit him instead. Rage ran through his body at the memories. The memories of everything he had put her through from that moment on.

Anger took over and he began to scream. “No!!!!” Jason slammed his hands down onto the sink causing it to buckle and crash to the floor. Water sprayed out of the now exposed pipes. Jason slid to the floor and ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

 ......................

 

“Can someone help me….please? Can someone tell me what happened to my daughter? Sam McCall.” Alexis asked the first nurse that she saw as she made her way into the hospital. “Maam, I don’t have any information on your daughter as of yet but that gentleman over there in the waiting area was the person who rode with her on the ambulance so he might have some information for you.” She replied as she gestured over towards the chairs along the far wall.

Alexis turned and saw Jason sitting with his head in his hands in one of the chairs. Her blood began to boil. “Of course, of course you would be involved. It seems that every single time my daughter is desperately clutching to life you are somewhere in the vicinity. Can you tell me what you have done to her now?” Alexis asked with distain.

Jason raised his head from his hands to answer but didn’t get a chance when a voice from around the corner broke in. “Alexis…I think you need to back off. It seems you have Jason to thank for saving Sam’s life. If he hadn’t found her on the docks late last night she would more than likely be dead so I’m thinking you should probably be a little more greatful.” Carly responded with a hint of smugness. “Here you go Jase…some coffee. Don’t look at me like that you need some caffeine. You look like hell.”

“Thanks.” Jason said with a gruff sounding voice as he took the coffee from his best friend. She was a handful and most times gave him a severe headache but she loved him unconditionally and always had his back. With a sigh he turned to Alexis and began explaining, “I went to the docks a few hours ago, for some fresh air. I found Sam lying on the docks. She had a large gash across her throat. She looked bad.” He let out a loud breath. “I called 911 and the ambulance picked us up and brought us here. That’s honestly all I know at this point. But I am going to find who is responsible for this.” He added with controlled anger in his voice.

Alexis opened her mouth to reply when Robin came up. “Jason…oh Alexis I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here. I just wanted to let you guys know that Sam has just left surgery. Everything went as well as we could have expected given the circumstances.”

“She lost a lot of blood and had to have several blood transfusions but we were able to stabilize her. She is still unconscious. No major arteries where hit but unfortunately there was significant damage to her vocal chords. We won’t know just yet if the damage is permanent or temporary.” Patrick explained.

“I…I don’t understand.” Alexis said with worry.

“She can’t talk.” Jason responded sadly. “He means she won’t be able to talk.”  
Jason slowly backed away and sat silently into one of the chairs. He couldn’t image never hearing her voice again. The sound of her calling his name. Not that he deserved to hear her say it again but it still shattered his heart.

He saw Alexis turning and heading down a corridor, he assumed it was towards Sam’s room. Jason leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. “You still love her don’t you?” He heard Carly ask next to him. He didn’t respond. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She replied. “I didn’t even say anything Carly.” He looked up at her face. She was sitting in a chair beside of him. “Yeah, you didn’t need to. It was really just a rhetorical question anyway. I’m pretty sure anyone in this waiting room can tell you are still in love with her. It’s written all over your face. The real question is….are you going to fight for her this time or are you going to just walk away when she probably needs you the most in her life just like you did before.” She asked bluntly.

Jason waited at the hospital all night and early into the morning. He knew there was no chance Alexis would let him into her room but still he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He sat with his head propped against the wall behind him with his eyes closed. He never slept. Images of Sam danced behind his closed eyelids. Smiling, laughing, happy. All the times they had spent wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“Jason, are you asleep?” He heard Robin quietly whisper and opened his eyes. “No.” He replied tiredly. “I thought you might want to sit with Sam. Don’t worry Alexis went home. She said she wouldn’t be back until she got the girls settled in at school and work taken care of. Besides Sam would want you in there with her. Come on and I’ll show you where her room is.” Robin stood, waiting for Jason to follow her lead.

Jason stood outside of her room watching her breath in and out through the glass of the large window. She was so pale and fragile looking. She had been in this position more times than any one person deserved. After a few moments Jason quietly opened the door and stepped into her room.

He stood next to her bed just looking at her. She had a large bandage around her neck and tubes and wires over her body. He wanted nothing more than to take all of her pain away. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down as he took her hand into his. Jason sat there quietly holding her hand and starring at her face. With his other hand he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Sam.” He spoke quietly. “Sam I don’t know if you can hear me or not but everything is going to be okay. I don’t know if you want me here but I am and I promise I’m not leaving. Not this time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I love writing for Maxie 😉

**Chapter Three**

Sam’s eyes fluttered slightly trying to blink back the blurriness. Everything was white and bright and it hurt her already throbbing head. She tried to swallow and realized that her throat burned and ached and really, really hurt. She started to move her hand to her throat when she realized someone was holding it.

Blinking a few more times everything came into focus…she was in a hospital room. Then looking to her side she saw Jason with his head leaned over on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

Confusion hit her…why would Jason be in the hospital, sleeping next to her bed, and holding her hand. He hated her. She opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out and her throat hurt like hell. She tried again and still nothing. Something was wrong.

A flash of an image came back to her. She was lying on the docks and something….what was it? Something….something was pulling at her neck…a rope or something. She remembered that everything had suddenly looked distorted. Her hands…she had pulled at the rope and she remembered fighting but the alcohol had made her weak and that was all she remembered.

Sam shook Jason to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers. His were red, he looked tired and worried. Jason ran his free hand across her cheek.

She mouthed the word “Jason.” and put her hand to her neck feeling the bandage for the first time.

“Let me get someone.” He stood to leave the room but she pulled at his hand not allowing him to leave. He turned to look at her as she shook her head no. “You…you don’t want me to leave?” She shook her head no once more and pointed at her neck, then her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

“Hang on.” Jason said as he tried to pull his hand free. Sam pulled harder and then slammed her hand down on the bed. _“Damnit….I want to scream tell me what the hell happened!”_ She thought as a few tears slid down her face.

“No…I’m not leaving, I’m just going to see if there is any paper and maybe a pen in one of these drawers. I promise I’ll tell you what happened…or at least what I know.” Sam let go of his hand so he could look. It was funny…she hadn’t said a word and he knew what she was thinking.

Jason checked every drawer on the nightstand twice and was on his third check of the drawers of the cabinet next to the door when Sam took the hospital bed control remote and slammed it against the bed railing to get his attention. He turned to see her rolling her eyes and an annoyed look on her face. Jason swore the word " _seriously_ " was floating around in her head at that moment.

"Okay so I guess I've established that there are no pens or paper in this room." He looked around the room for something that would help. " _Oh for fucking crying out loud_!" She thought in frustration and hit the railing again to get his attention. "What? Don't look at me like that...I'm trying." Sam shook her head no trying to let him know she wasn't mad at him, then pointed at him and made the okay sign with her hand. Her eyes were apologetic.

She looked around the room and then noticed the small dry erase board on the wall that the on shift nurses would write their names on when on duty. Looking back at Jason to make sure he was still looking at her she pointed to the board on the wall.

"No...you’re not getting up to write on it." He replied. Throwing her hands up in the air she then rolled her eyes for a second time and shook her head no. Lowering her head into her hands, she knew she was about to make a fool of herself but she didn't know a better way to get him to understand.

She began her best attempt at charades. Pointing again to the board then at him and then at the board again she made a yanking motion with both of her hands. " _Rip it off the wall._ " She thought. _"Oh good god please just understand me cause I know I look like an idiot for crying out loud_." She made the motions over and over again until he began to smile and laughter vibrated throughout his chest.

Suddenly it dawned on her that he had known exactly what she was trying to say from the very beginning of her pathetic charades attempt. " _Hold up...you little jackass_!" She thought throwing him an angry irritated look. "Yeah, so I knew what you meant but it was just fun to watch you do that." Jason laughed as he moved toward the board and began pulling at it. With one more tug it pulled from the wall and he carried it along with the marker and eraser over to her in the bed.

Sam immediately erased what was written on it and began writing. "You are a jackass. You know that, right?" She turned the board around so he could see it. "Yeah, I think a lot of people feel that way." He responded with a hint of sadness. "Are you hurting?" He asked.

"A little. What happened?" She wrote.

Jason walked around and sat on the foot of her bed. Letting out a heavy breath he began. "Well...I was out riding, clearing my head," He got a far away look in his eyes for a moment and then shook his head bringing him back into focus.

Sam had already started writing something on her board. "I was riding...." Jason's voice trailed off when Sam turned the board around. "Stop....I remember being attacked and to the point of passing out. Why can't I talk?"

"Who attacked you?" Jason asked with coldness in his voice. Sam looked at him for a moment in confusion. It was the oddest feeling....it was almost like she had fallen down the rabbit hole and everything was backwards. Since when did he care about what happened to her or sound like he wanted revenge for someone hurting her. She shook her head slightly trying to make sense of it all.

"You might not believe it but I care about what happens to you Sam. Who hurt you?" He asked again.

Sam looked down at her board then back at him and then back down before writing an answer. "One...how could I know you care. You hate me remember. Two, I honestly don't know who it was. They came from behind. I was a little out of it, they had an advantage. Three...WHY CAN'T I TALK??" She wrote the last part in all caps trying to get him to answer her.

Reading what she had wrote he chose to reply to the middle statement first. “What do you mean you were out of it?”

Sam erased the board and wrote “I was drinking.” Jason read her scribbled words and asked in reply “Why were you drinking on the docks?”

Sam groaned inwardly, sometimes he could be so frustrating. “I was trying to forget. But forget that, now answer my questions!!”

"One...I don't hate you. Two....did you see anything at all? And three....whatever they used caused damage to your vocal chords."

Sam began to write on the board again when Jason held his hand over hers to stop her. "They don't know yet if it's permanent or just temporary." He answered her unasked question. _"Yup...I've fallen down a rabbit hole._ " She thought.

Jason left his hand there for a moment, both staring at their joined hands. Looking up into each others eyes at the same time, Sam let out an inaudible breath. In his eyes, she saw her old Jason. The Jason that once loved her completely. It felt a little scary to see that much intensity in his eyes again.

"Do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to go get a nurse or someone?" Jason asked. Sam slowly pulled her hand back then wrote "What would your precious Elizabeth think about you being here at my bedside all full of concern?" She flipped the board around and Jason's face looked ashamed as he read what she had written.

"Sam...do you want me to leave?" He asked. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be here. It seemed to upset Sam more than it helped. Erasing the board she wrote one small phrase. "Sorry...didn't mean that." She smiled with sadness hoping he'd understand. Sam turned the board around and added one more word at the bottom. "Reflex."

Jason cautiously reached out and took her hand into his. "I'll just sit here for a while. Why don't you try to get some rest."

 ..........................

 

Maxie ran as fast as she could in 5 inch heels in the direction that the nurse had said Sam's room was. Skidding to a stop as she rounded the corner Maxie saw the one person she really never wanted to see again for the rest of her life standing in front of a window to one of the hospital rooms.

Maxie walked over to stand directly behind her and saw that she was staring into the room that Sam was in with Jason setting on her bedside. "Stalkerish much??" Maxie asked her causing Elizabeth to freeze.

After a second Elizabeth responded. "Maxie shouldn't you be somewhere forcing drugs onto some poor smuck?" Maxie rolled her eyes "Shouldn't you be somewhere spread eagle on some floor making some guy your next baby daddy?"

Elizabeth didn't respond she just keep staring into the window with the blinds almost closed.

"Doesn't it just put your granny panties into a big ole bunch to know that the moment something happens to her, Jason is there in a flash sitting vigil at her bedside?"

"Funny...he and Sam have been over for a while now and yet he's still in there worried to death about her even though you and he have that whole 'Jake the mistake' connection and wow he dropped you without a moment's notice to be by her side."

Elizabeth turned in horror to look at Maxie.

"Oh...you didn't know that I knew? You didn't know that I knew that you climbed 15 flights of stairs in the middle of the blackout so your nasty ass coochy could jump Jason's bones and then miraculously nine months later....bamm....you’re the one night stand that never ever goes away? Oh look...he's holding her hand!! Damn so that’s what everlasting true love looks like!" Maxie added with her hand held up to her heart and a smirk on her face.

Elizabeth turned to face Maxie with anger in her eyes. “So I’m going to assume that bitch told you about Jake being Jason’s son. And if you were trying to insinuate that Jake isn’t really Jason’s, you are way off base. There is no question about who Jake’s father is. There was a paternity test you nosey bitch!”

“So you expect everyone to just believe that even though you were screwing Lucky at the same exact time without using protection, even though I think in heign sight he probably wishes he had cause there really is no telling what kind of creepy crawly shit you’ve got going on down there.  You by some…gag me…miracle, while using protection. Jason’s only smart move in that whole situation I might add, got pregnant and it’s his. Either he’s got some serious terminator wigglers or there’s something wishy washy going on. I mean you are a nurse for crying out loud. I’m pretty sure a manipulative bitch like you would know how to change the results for a paternity test.”

“You know what, I do NOT have to explain myself to you. There was a test, it was accurate, Jason is the father. End of story!” Elizabeth yelled then turned and walked away.

Maxie narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth’s retreating frame. There was just something not right and she could feel it in her bones. Pulling out her cell phone, Maxie dialed Spinelli’s number.

“Greetings and Salutations.” He answered with a smile. Maxie rolled her eyes. “Oh good grief.” She thought. “Spinelli…I need your help. And before you say no it’s for Jason and Sam. I’ll see you in 15.” She flipped her phone shut before he could reply and walked back towards the elevators with a huge smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

Maxie walked out of the kitchen of the penthouse that Spinelli shared with Jason. Her nose was curled up as if she had just smelled something really horrible. "Seriously...you two live like frat boys whose parents apparently hate them. There is nothing in that fridge except beer and something in a container that ceased being food several months ago. How are you two still alive?"

Maxie stood behind Spinelli as he stared at the computer screen of his laptop. He never answered her. "Hey...computer doofus. I'm talking to you." In frustration she smacked him on the back of his head bringing him out of his trance.

"Oh...the Jykall is very apologetic, he...."

Maxie interupted him. "Oh my god, how has Jason not put you out of your misery yet? English....no cyber jiberish."

"The Jy.....I mean.....I'm sorry." Spinelli replied. "The paternity test in question that was executed by the maternal one has the appearance of accuracy."

Maxie let out a loud groan and began pacing as she rambled. "Well crap....I was sure....I was positive that that manipulative bitch had done something wonky. She was hiding something...I swear...I just know these things cause, well...two birds of a feather and all."

Suddenly she stopped pacing and came to a stop directly behind Spinelli. "Hey wait...you said 'has the appearance of accuracy' not that it was accurate. Did you find something?" She asked with excitment.

Pointing at the screen Spinelli began to explain what he had found. Maxie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head again. "I warned you...no technical talk. You want me to smack you again?"

Spinelli shook his head no then turned back to his computer to begin again. "You see these two blood types? You see the blood type of the little dude. It is biologically impossible for those two blood types to in fact have an offspring with this particular blood type in question."

Maxie smiled "So...what you are saying is there is no way that Jason is the father of that lying bitches son?"

Spinelli cocked his head to the side looking at the screen then turned to reply. "That is not exactly what the Jykall is saying. There were in fact genetic markers that matched, the little dude is undeniably Stone Cold's."

Maxie leaned down looking at the screen, then looked at Spinelli. "So...if Jason is Jake's dad but those two blood thingees can't have a kid with that......Oh My God......Jake isn't Elizabeth's son!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam opened her eyes and looked around her room. “ _Oh yeah…hospital_.” She thought. In surveying the room she realized she was alone, Jason had left. “ _He didn’t even say goodbye_.” She thought sadly. “ _What the fuck is wrong with me. Of course he didn’t say goodbye. He has no obligation to me anymore_.” She thought bitterly.

Looking down she realized her iv and monitors had been removed. “ _Okay that’s weird._ ” She thought.

Sam thought she saw someone move passed the outside of the window in her room. It looked like Jason but different. Pulling her covers back, she walked to the door and opened it to go out. Outside was another set of doors. Glass french doors. “ _Also weird_.” she thought.

Sam knew she should probably turn around and get back in bed but curiosity got the best of her and she reached to open the french doors instead. As she stepped inside she immediately recognized her surroundings.

She was now standing inside of Sonny’s home on the island. Only it looked different, not like it did the last time she saw it. The furnishings and decorations were all different. But she recognized it all, the room was exactly as she remembered it before her and Jason fell in love. Back when she was pregnant with Lila, when he had took her here to protect her from Nico.

Without thinking Sam placed a hand over her flat stomach. The memories of losing her little girl all those years ago were as fresh as if she had only lost her yesterday.

Sam looked up when she heard the door across the room opening. She froze, there wasn’t enough time for her to hide…“ _that’s if there was a place to hide in this room_.” she thought. Then she saw her own self walk through the doorway and into the room. Her but a younger version. She looked tired and there was a faint blackish, bluish bruise surrounding her left eye. Sam brought a hand up to her own left eye at the memory. Nico had done that.

She watched as the younger Sam walked to a table covered in decanters and glasses and sat a mug down. Sam could see the beginning of a small bump in her midsection. Tears formed in her eyes. “ _Lila_.” Sam thought sadly.

Suddenly the doors she had just passed through opened and Jason stepped in. He was younger and thinner.

She smiled, she had always thought he was handsome then even though, at the time, she would have never admitted it.

He turned and closed the doors behind him. “The storm’s getting worse.” He finally spoke as he turned to walk in the direction of her other self.

Jason walked right passed Sam, not even noticing her. Her other self turned to look at him in annoyance. “It would be nice if you actually let me out to see it.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “ _Damn she’s….I mean I was difficult._ ” She said out loud. Instantly she threw her hand up to cover her mouth. She hadn’t intended that to be said a loud. She looked back and forth between Jason and her other self but neither seemed to notice. It suddenly dawned on her that she could talk. “ _But of course nobody still can't hear me. Talk about irony_.”

“Your suppose to be resting, why don’t you go lay down?” Jason asked gesturing in the direction of the bedrooms.

“Yeah Jason, Dr. Meadows said take it easy, not lie flat on your back the rest of the pregnancy.” She threw back in irritation.

“Well what about taking a bath or something?”

“A bath isn’t going to help me forget that I’m waiting for Nico to come after me.” Her other self said as she walked around Jason.

“ _Damn, dial it back a bit Sam. He’s just trying to help you._ ” She huffed out folding her arms over her chest. “ _So does this mean that I’m pissing myself off_?” Sam laughed.

“I’m gonna stop him.” Jason replied. “In case you haven’t noticed Jason, he’s not that easy to stop.” She yelled back.

“ _How the hell did he put up with me_?” Sam said irritated at her own self. Jason paused looking at her.

Sam saw so much concern in his eyes. “ _You cared so much about me back then. Who would have known we’d wind up so far apart_?” Sam sadly said a loud even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. “It’s okay to be scared.” He replied.

Sam’s eyes slowly opened, she was once again in her hospital room. She heard the sound of beeping in the background and people moving around outside of her room. Her iv and monitors were once again attached to her and Jason was still sitting on the side of her bed watching her.

He had that same look of concern in his eyes she had just saw in her dream. “You okay?” He asked quietly. Sam made an okay sign with her hands as she shook her head yes.

“You want me to go?” He asked. Sam shook her head no this time. She then pointed at him and made the okay symbol to ask if he was also okay. “Me…I’m fine.” He replied as he ran his thumb across the back of the hand he was still holding.

“Patrick wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. I need to go get him. Is that okay?” Jason asked. Sam turned her head slightly at an angle in confusion. Picking up the board she wrote. “Why the sudden change? It’s almost like you care.”

Looking at the board Jason sighed heavily then replied. “I never stopped caring…I was angry.” He stopped speaking when Sam began erasing her previous words and wrote something else in it’s place. “You threatened me.” He slowly read her words a loud.

Sadness filled Jason’s eyes. He could never apologize enough to make up for those words. Hesitantly he reached for the board and waited for Sam to release it to him. Sam looked at him in confusion but still let him take the board from her hand.

Turning it around he didn’t erase what she had wrote, after all it wasn’t something you could just erase. Instead he wrote underneath it. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned the board around so she could read it. Sam saw under her written statement Jason’s reply.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. I will never forgive myself.” Sam looked up from the board into Jason’s eyes. There was so much sorrow and pain in them…they mirrored her own.

Wiping a tear from her cheek Sam mouthed the words “I forgive you.” Then reached her hand to Jason’s face. He leaned his cheek into her palm and kissed her wrist as he closed his eyes.

Alexis opened the door to Sam’s hospital room and saw Jason sitting on her bed. “What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked angrily.

Jason didn’t really want to have this argument here in front of Sam but he really saw no other option. He knew Alexis wouldn’t be willing to back down. Standing to face Sam’s mother, Jason spoke. “I’m here because Sam wants me here and…” he looked down to look into Sam’s eyes. “I want to be here. I’m not leaving.” He added turning to look back at Alexis.

“She just thinks she wants you here with her. You cloud her judgment. Jason I thought you realized a long time ago that the only thing your life could possibly bring my daughter was pain. Sam, you might not like this but I’m doing it for your own good. One day you will realize that. Now Jason, you need to leave.”

“Alexis I said I’m not leaving at least not until Sam asks me to.” He was becoming angrier the longer they spoke.

“I can have you forcibly removed if I have to. Is that what you want? Do you want me to have to upset Sam that way when you could just make this easy on everyone involved and walk away.”

“I said….I’m not leaving! I won't just walk away this time!” Jason shouted finally losing his control. Alexis had done this once before, she had convinced him he was a danger to Sam and he had believed her. Not this time, the only danger he had seen was not having Sam in his life. There was no life without her in it.

“I’m sorry, then you leave me choice in the matter. I will be back, with security this time.” Alexis turned to walk out the door as Sam began slamming her board against the bed railing. Holding the board up Alexis saw the word “Don’t!” written on it.

Sam erased it quickly and wrote “Stay!” on it and showed it to Jason. His face softened looking into her eyes rimmed with unshed tears. He mouthed the words “I promise.” to her. Sam mouthed back “Thank you.” with a touch of a smile on her face, then looked back to her board and erased the words she had just written to write “I want him to stay. Like it or leave. It’s your choice.” Then turned the board around for Alexis to read.

Alexis shook her head in frustration and let out a heavy sigh. “Fine…I’ll leave but I want you to remember this. I warned you, he broke you once before Sam, he will assuredly break you again.” She shook her head once more then walked out of Sam’s hospital room not even bothering to shut the door.

Sam tossed the board on the bed beside of her and let out a silent breath of air. Putting her fingers up to either side of her head she began rubbing her temples, her mother had made her headache even worse. She silently promised herself to never have a conversation with Alexis after having drank an entire bottle of tequila, “ _Oh and after being nearly killed by some psychopath_.”

Jason walked to the door and closed it. He stood there with his hand on the door and his back still to Sam. “Is that how you feel also? Do you think I will break you again?” He waited a moment to turn and face Sam.

Sam opened her eyes to look at Jason still facing the door. He looked as if he was holding his breath. Sam thought about his question. She had hurt for so long. She had felt like half of herself had been ripped away and she didn’t think she would be able to survive if it happened again. Given that, she still wasn’t willing to push him away even if it was the safe thing to do. But she also wasn’t sure she was ready to let him in.

Her hand hovered above the board for a moment before she finally wrote out her reply. Turning the board so he could see what she wrote, Jason’s heart broke a little more. “You can’t break something that is still broken.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam's side hurt she was laughing so hard but she couldn't help it. "Okay...next one." Maxie said through her laughter. "Two blondes were going to Disney World. They were driving on the interstate when they saw the sign that said 'Disneyland LEFT.' They started crying and turned around and went home." Maxie and Sam both laughed in unison....Sam's was inaudible. Shaking she reached for her board and messily wrote out "Stop my side hurts." 

"Huh uh....you can't complain. I am the one telling the blonde jokes after all. I'm willing to degrade myself just for your pleasure. Suck it up and play along." Maxie ordered her best friend. The day she and Spinelli uncovered the fact that Elizabeth wasn't Jake's mother she had intended on busting into the hospital room and yelling at the top of her lungs "THAT LYING SKANKY BITCH REALLY IS A LYING SKANKY BITCH!!!" But she changed her mind the moment she got to the hospital, looked in and saw Jason sitting at Sam's bedside. Sam was smiling. Maxie hadn't seen Sam smile in so long that she held her tongue and decided she'd announce it once Sam's health was out of the woods. Plus she needed a bit more information. 

A week had passed and Maxie knew she had made the right decision. Spinelli had hit a brick wall and found nothing else. Apparently Elizabeth was good at covering the rest of her tracks. But it wasn't over....she wasn't about to give up. During that week Maxie had watched as Jason sat at Sam's side. He was strong and stoic to her face but the minute he would step out of her room all the pain would be etched on his face. Maxie knew without a doubt that he still loved Sam, maybe even more than he had before.

Maxie would come by everyday to sit with Sam for a while to give Jason a break. She was pretty sure she annoyed the hell out of Jason but she loved Sam. She was like a sister to her. "No...more than a sister." She thought. And it was funny, spending time around Jason made her actually care for him too. "Sure he's rude and has absolutely no sense of humor but he loves her. And sometimes when he lets his guard down....he can be sort of nice....well nice for a mob enforcer." She thought with a laugh. 

Every now and then she'd see Elizabeth lurking around outside of the room....she swore she was eavesdropping on anyone's conversation that was about Sam. "Bitch need's a new hobby." Maxie thought sarcastically. "One that doesn't involve stealing other women's men." Maxie's mind began to wonder about Jake. "Who the hell did Jake belong to if he wasn't Elizabeth's? Was she even really pregnant? Oh if that bitch exposed my fake pregnancy while she was covering up a fake pregnancy I just might push her off a cliff!" Maxie thought to herself with a smile. Just as she was picturing Elizabeth slowly falling off the edge of a mountain into the firey pits of hell, Sam shook her arm to get her attention. 

Maxie laughed, "Oh yeah, where was I....hmmm......oh my God......here's a good one." She said as she found another joke to read out of the book she held in her hands. "A police officer stops a blonde for speeding and asks her very nicely if she could see her license. She replied in a huff, 'I wish you guys would get your acts together. Just yesterday you take away my license and then today you expect me to show it to you!'."

Maxie and Sam both turned when they heard a small chuckle come from the doorway. Jason was smiling holding a tray with three coffee cups on it. "Holy shit...he just laughed. Out loud. Where people could hear him." Maxie said with her mouth wide open in surprise. "Ha Ha." Jason replied with a hint of irritation as he walked by Maxie who was sitting on the foot of Sam's bed. "Coffee...don't worry it has all that sweet stuff just the way you like it." He added as he handed the cup to Sam. "Thank you." She mouthed. "Nothing yet huh?" Sam shook her head no. "Oh...here." Jason said handing a cup to Maxie. 

Maxie stuck her tongue out at Jason. Without acknowledgement, Jason turned his attention back to Sam. "Do you feel like taking a walk?" Sam looked at him with surprise. He had all but threatened to super glue her to the bed all week long. "I ran into Patrick in the hall on the way here. He said if you feel up to it you could start taking a few laps around the halls. Just not to over do it. And....you could possibly go home tomorrow." Sam smiled at the thought of finally being back in her warm, cozy bed. Then the realization hit her...she'd go home and there'd be no Jason. Her place would be empty, cold...just like her life had been without him in it. "He moved on." She thought with sadness. "I'm on my own I have to accept that. His life has went on without me in it. Maybe...maybe we can stay friends." Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts as she realized Maxie was talking to her.

"Oh Sam...that's wonderful. You will have so much fun at my place. We can watch chic flicks and eat tons of junk food...oh and we can make fun of the frumpy clothes Lulu wears to work. It will be a blast." Maxie smiled hugely at the idea. "No....Sam is going to stay with me. We need to find out who hurt her and she will be safe at my place until we catch them." Jason crossed his arms over his chest with authority. "Oh...no you don't. You can't just order us around. If Sam wants to stay with me then she can stay with me." "Maxie don't be ridicously....what are you going to do if someone breaks in and tries to hurt her??? Threaten to give them a makeover?? She is staying with me."

"Okay Mr. tall, blonde, and emotionally repressed....who died and made you boss?" Maxie argued throwing her hands in the air. Sam shook her head in frustration then snapped her fingers. Both Jason and Maxie turned to look at her as she made a few movements with her hand. "No huh uh....not happening." Maxie replied as Jason looked on in confusion. "What....what's not happening? Sam did you just use sign language?"

Maxie answered for her, "Yes...yes she did. I taught her.....well i taught her some, the rest she is learning from that book over there. See I'm good for her....and no Sam you are not going to stay at your place. You can't stay by yourself." 

Sam signed "Yes I can...I'll be fine." But to their surprise it was Jason who replied. "No...no you won't be fine. You need someone to protect you Sam." 

"Okay...I got it but how'd you know what she said? You know sign language?" Maxie asked. "No....I just knew what she'd say. It's the same thing I would have said."

Turning to look at Sam, Jason added. "If you want to go home then I understand but your not going alone. I'll stay at your place. End of discussion."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam laughed at the thought of what Maxie had said before she left earlier, "Fine...but I'm only agreeing to this arrangement with the acknowledgement that if I were to by chance find out that a certain "I'd rather blow your face off than actually talk to you" individual were to hurt my best friend in the whole wide world in the least bit. And I'm not just talking about her getting kidnapped by some arch nemisis of your's or blown up in some freak warehouse explosion or thrown off the rooftop here at the hospital...lets face it Sam you are like one of the only people I can say those things about with there actually being a chance of it happening." Maxie said turning to look at Sam then turning back to look at Jason as she continued. "but I'm also talking even if she accidentally trips and stubs her toe, or gets a paper cut opening her mail, or if some sanctimonious hypocritical bitch so much as breaths in her direction...I reserve the right to pluck the "I'd rather blow your face off than actually talk to you" individual's eyes out. Got it?" Maxie stood with her arms folded across her chest in all seriousness. 

Jason wasn't afraid of Maxie and Sam knew that and he didn't need to agree with anything she had just said because there was no way Maxie would actually be able to stop him from staying at Sam's, but he did anyway. "You have my word that nothing will happen to her." He replied with his arms folded across his own chest, somewhat mirroring Maxie's stance.

"Good, and make sure you shield her from all explosions and flying bullets with your body." Maxie turned to walk out the door satisfied with Jason's agreement. Just as she went to step through she called back. "And if your body was to happen to be naked at the moment of shielding her I'm pretty sure she won't complain. I know if I was her I wouldn't." Maxie laughed as she ran down the hall, grateful for the fact that Sam couldn't yell at her as she retreated.

Sam loved her best friend "But sometimes she really needs a muzzle or maybe a mute button." Sam thought with a laugh. For some reason Maxie was pushing Jason really hard in Sam's direction. Everyday she brought breakfast and came to sit with Sam. But she didn't just bring food for Sam, she brought for Jason too. They bickered like little kids, sort of like a brother and sister would. It was sort of cute, in a very dysfunctional kind of way. But Maxie also made little comments here and there about Jason and Sam. In fact Maxie announced very loudly as she was entering the room one of the days "So..I'm here to visit with the little love birds again today. And they look so cute together. Don't you think so Nurse Webber??" Sam didn't think it was just to annoy Elizabeth, although she assumed Maxie would find that as an added bonus. She knew Maxie had gave-in way too easy to Jason staying with Sam. Maxie never gave up.

"End of discussion!!" Sam's thoughts echoed Jason's words. "Jackass." She thought. She had wanted to argue....god she had wanted to argue until she was blue in the face but she knew that it was really no use. In fact she was pretty sure if she told him hell no was he staying with her, if he really wanted in, he'd get in. "He's done it before." She thought with a slight shiver. Sam didn't know why but she immediately thought of that night....the night that it seemed the final nail had been put in the coffin of their relationship. "I will kill you." There really was no going back from threatening to kill the person you had once claimed to love. "Or atleast I didn't think so." She thought. "Guess that just shows how truly fucked up the two of us are."

Jason had went to his penthouse to pack a few things to take to Sam's place. But before he'd left they had done a couple laps around the 3rd floor of the hospital. They walked in silence, every now and again taking a glance at the other. Jason kept his arm around her waist, ready if she were to lose her balance or get weak and fall. "He always did seem to catch me when I was about to fall." She thought sadly.

He walked her back to her room and helped her get back into bed. Sam watched as a balloon attached to a flower arrangement bobbed and bounced back and forth from the movement of the air coming from the vent. It was from Michael and Morgan, something Sam hadn't expected at all. She had thought Carly would be doing a dance at the prospect of Sam nearly dying. Not running out and sending flower arrangements with get well wishes attached. 

"Your quiet. I mean...I know your quiet because. I meant..." Jason stammered with his words. "You're just never this quiet. Are you okay?" Sam turned to look at Jason with tears in her eyes. She wished she could just talk to him. Picking up the board she began to write. He didn't know any sign language and she didn't really know enough yet to carry on a conversation. 

After a few moments Sam handed the board to Jason so he could read it. "I don't deserve this, everyone caring. You caring. I've done so much shit to you. How can you sit here with me and not be angry anymore?" Jason looked up at Sam, she was wiping tears away from her face. He realized she had never forgiven herself or forgotten what she had done. But just as she had forgiven him for the words he had said that night in her apartment, he had forgiven her for the things she had done. In fact he blamed himself for her actions. 

"Sam...it's in the past. It's d..." Sam grabbed Jason's hand, shaking her head no. "Sam stop, let me finish. It's done...it happened. You can't take it back and neither can I. Just like I can't take back the things that I did. I hurt you. I lied...my God Sam...I hid the fact that I had a child from you. For months...for months you tried to get me to tell you the truth and I wouldn't. But our problems...our problems didn't start there. They started a long time before that. I walked out on you and I pushed you away that day in the hospital. I let fear take control of me. The fear of losing you was just too much for me to face. So I ran...it's the worst mistake I have ever made in my life. You know there are times....late at night...that I wake up and for a split second I expect to see you laying next to me curled up asleep. I made such a huge gigantic mess of everything. I don't know if it can ever be fixed."

Sam was taken back. She reached out hesitantly and placed a hand over Jason's. She mouthed the word "Don't." "Don't what? Don't admit that I screwed up, don't admit that I'm to blame for everything that happened, don't admit that I miss you like hell, don't admit that I never stopped caring about you. I pushed you so hard that you became someone I didn't even recognize anymore...I became someone I didn't even recognize anymore. But seeing you that night on the docks...covered in blood." Jason's voice broke at the memory. Sam held her hand up to his face running her thumb across his lips. 

Sam was brought back out of her thoughts at the sound of heels clicking on the hard hospital floor. She looked up wiping the fallen tears off of her face with the back of her hand, Carly stood in the doorway. There was sadness in her eyes. "Sam." was all she said. 

Sam waved her hand to say hello. "Umm...is it okay if I come in?" Carly asked still standing in the doorway. "Holy shit, did she really just ask to enter the room?" Sam thought in shock. It took her a moment to answer. Shaking her head yes Sam reached for her board and marker.

Carly slowly walked into the room and hesitantly sat down in the chair beside Sam's bed. "How are you feeling?" Sam looked at her for a moment still confused. "She hates me, Carly hates me. God are you playing a trick on me?" She thought as she wrote out an answer for Carly. "I'm fine." 

Carly let out a laugh as Sam stared at her. "Sorry, its just...that's exactly what Jason would say. The two of you are so much alike. Guess I just never really paid attention before." Carly added with a sad smile.

Sam shook her head then began writing on the board again. Turning it towards her Carly read the words out loud. "Not to be bitchy, but why are you here Carly?" Carly smiled again, "Well minus the bitchy part, that would be Jason's question too. I honestly came to see how you were doing. And to give you some advice. If you listen to it fine and if you don't fine, but as Jason's best friend I feel I need to atleast try."

"Well here we go." Sam thought sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm not here to run you away from Jason. In fact it's just the exact opposite. As hard as it is for me to admit, Jason needs you. Apparently just as much as you need him. I've never seen someone self destruct as much as you have Sam. He screwed up, he did something really stupid. No he did a series of really stupid things. First off was listening to your mother. And then when he finally came to his senses it was too late. He had pushed you too far away. I'm pretty sure he will never forgive himself for that. He knows he is the one to have set all the shit that went down between the two of you into motion. He can't take it back and he doesn't know how to fix it. Jason has been so lost. I didn't even recongnize him anymore. When you looked into his eyes, it was as if he wasn't even there anymore. It was the same as looking into your eyes. You were gone. But that night, when he found you. I finally saw Jason, my Jason...our Jason. Not that pod that had taken his place once that bitch got a hold of him. Elizabeth had him so twisted up that he didn't know up from down or right from wrong. He did things that he would have never done before, he lied. Jason never lies....ever. But when I got to the hospital that night. Sam I saw how much he still loved you. I could see that if he lost you that he would be lost for good this time. There would be no turning back. You have to give it a try Sam, you have to keep an open mind. I know he did you wrong, as much as I love him and would give up half of myself to protect him, I'm big enough of a person to admit it. He did all of the things that you were afraid would happen, all the things that had kept you from completely opening up your heart to someone. But through it all, he loved you more than anyone he had ever loved before. I think that's why I was so threatened by you, you alone had the power to take him away from me and it scared the hell out of me. But you have irreverseably changed him. Our Jason, he can't survive without you in his life. You might not want to admit it, but you still love him too. I'm not saying you have to profess your love to him immediately, but please don't push him away."

Sam just stared at Carly. It was hard to process everything she had just said. It had been so long since she had even thought of the notion that Jason had any feeling for her other than anger, hatred, or contempt. But in the past week or so she had seen so much care and concern in his eyes. She hadn't even thought of love. Or maybe she just didn't want to see love because it would hurt too much if she looked for it only to not see it there anymore. She wasn't even sure she was ready to admit she still loved him. They had hurt each other so much, even if there was love still there was it worth the risk of hurting each other all over again just to try.

Carly stood up and placed her hand over Sam's, giving it a slight squeeze. "I really am glad that you are okay. Michael and Morgan wanted me to send you their love. Take care and please, just think about what I said." Carly added as she turned to leave. Sam snapped her fingers to get Carly's attention. Carly turned in the doorway, watching as Sam wrote something on her board. "I hurt him more than I think you realize." Carly shook her head. "Nothing you did hurt him as much as living his life without you in it. The moment that you and he ended, he ceased to exist."

Sam woke with a start, the lights in her room were bright. She had fallen asleep after Carly left. Jason brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Hey, are you ready to go home?" Sam looked at him in confusion, she wasn't suppose to leave until tomorrow, "Atleast I thought that was what Patrick said." 

"Yeah, I know it’s earlier than we thought. Patrick got your last test results back and everything looked good. He said he could keep you another night just as a precaution but since you wouldn't be alone and everything was good, he'd go ahead and release you. Robin convinced him that a good nights sleep in your own bed was more theraputic than another night here. Her words not mine." Jason added with a laugh at the look on Sam's face in response to the wording he'd used.

Sam sat up looking around the room, she suddenly realized she didn't have anything. Her keys, her purse, her clothes. She could get by without keys or a purse but someone was bound to notice the lack of clothing. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered what Maxie had said earlier about Jason shielding her with his naked body. "Oh great, that will help you quit blushing. Go ahead think of his naked...muscular...hard....damnit, stop it Sam. When I feel better, I'm kicking your ass Maxie!!" 

Jason did a double take at Sam, she was staring at him and her face was flush and he was pretty sure she wasn't breathing. She finally let out a jagged breath and began fidgeting with the blanket on her bed. The thread hanging on the righthand corner suddenly became very interesting to her. Jason knew her mind well enough to know she was thinking of something that embarrassed her. Just what at the moment he wasn't sure. Clearing his throat Jason said, "Oh, Maxie brought by some of her clothes for you. She went to your place but couldn't get in. Apparently she tried to break in, I think you might need a new door knob now. I'll check it when we get there. Oh here's the bag. She said, and I quote..."Don't bitch, you're a girl you're suppose to show a little cleavage. Just wear the damn clothes." Jason held back his laughter when Sam's eyes shot up to look into his. Her face was flushed again. He smiled as she looked away quickly. "But don't worry. I brought a back up." Jason went to the small black bag he had sitting next to the door and pulled out a piece of clothing. "I figuired you could still wear the jeans she brought you but you'd be more comfortable in this." He laid one of his black tee shirts out on the bed for her. "It's kind of big but I thought you'd want to be more comfortable. I think I already said that didn't I?" He laughed nervously. "Umm...do you need help...I mean changing...do you need me to...uh...help you?" Sam looked up at Jason. "He's nervous...shit...he can't be nervous. He hates me.....he hates me.....he hates me." She kept repeating over and over again in her head. But it wasn't working cause when she looked back at him, hate was no where on his face. 

Sam shook her head no and moved to the edge of the bed and started to stand. She stood up too quickly and suddenly got a little lightheaded and had to sit back down real quick. Jason reached his arm around her helping her scoot back further on the edge of the bed. "Sam just let me help you. It's not like I haven't seen you undressed befor...." Jason's voice trailed off as he pulled her gown off. He'd forgotten just how beautiful she was. The memories didn't do her justice. "Umm....yeah....here.....here we go." He said nervously as he slipped the tee shirt over her head. Sam weaved her arms inside the shirt and into the sleeves. Jason pulled the shirt the rest of the way down, the back of his hands grazing her sides. A shiver ran up Sam's spine. "Umm...your jeans." Was all Jason said as he nervously knelt down in front of her and guided one, then the other foot into the jeans. He stood slowly as he raised the jeans up her legs. "Balance your weight on me." Sam stood with her hands rested on Jason's shoulders as he slid her jeans up her thighs and over her waist.

"Do you need me to button them?" Jason asked looking up for the first time. He hadn't realized how close they were. He could feel her breath on his neck. Sam closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. A mixture of leather and musky aftershave. Just the way she remembered. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against his chest, trying to clear her thoughts. Sam raised her head slightly and opened her eyes to see Jason lower his head and angle it to look into her eyes. Their lips were now mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath wash over her face. "Nothing you did hurt him as much as living his life without you in it." Sam heard Carly's words echo in her mind.

"So...is someone ready to go....oh my, I'm sorry. I'll come back." Robin said as she pushed a wheel chair into Sam's room. Jason looked towards Robin and then Sam before slowly stepping away from her. "Umm...no...wait Robin. Umm yeah I think we are ready to go. Are you ready to go Sam?" He turned back to look at her as he asked. Sam's face flushed a little and she couldn't look Jason in the eyes. "What am I doing? One touch from him and I'm seconds away from ripping his clothes off. God how am I going to live with the man under the same roof as me?" She thought as she shook her head yes and walked toward Robin and the wheel chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam sat cross legged leaning against the wall in the hallway outside of her apartment, next to her door and Jason. She had his leather jacket on because he was afraid she'd catch a draft. "I still can't believe he said the words 'catch a draft'." Sam shook with laughter as she remembered him saying it to her before he went through the double doors of the hospital to get his SUV. First glancing to make sure he couldn't see, Sam lifted the collar up to her face and inhaled the scent of his jacket. It smelt just like Jason. She loved that mixture...leather and musk with what she always swore was a hint of gunpowder.

"How.....how can someone so small be so destructive?" Jason asked in frustration as he continued to maneuver a tool inside the broken key hole of Sam's front door's door knob. The keyhole was a disaster from Maxie's failed lock picking attempt, plus the door knob its self was hanging loosely. 

Sam laughed, shaking her head as she wrote out a reply on her board. "You love her and you know it." Jason saw out of the corner of his eye that Sam was holding up the board for him to see. Looking over he read the words then turned back to the door. "I tolerate her. For your sake." He replied. 

Sam rolled her eyes. He'd never admit that he actually liked Maxie. She also couldn't picture Maxie actually admitting, out loud, that she liked Jason.

"You know we could already be inside if you'd let me use my solution." Jason turned to look at Sam hopefully. She shook her head and wrote out another reply. "I have neighbors. Besides I like my door. You're not shooting it. End of discussion." She smirked as he read the last statement. Maybe it was childish but she loved being able to throw his own words back in his face. "I can buy you another door Sam." Jason nearly begged. Sam simply pointed to the door letting him know that she wasn't giving in.

After several failed attempts Jason screamed out and punched the door in frustation. "I'm going to strangle her the next time I see her." He yelled. Sam rolled her eyes and bounced up on her knees and tried to push Jason out of the way so she could work on the broken lock. "Sam sit down, you just left the hospital. You need to rest. I'll get the door open. Somehow." Sam laughed and reached back picking up her board, rolling her eyes as she wrote. "You just don't want me. A GIRL to be better at this than you. Now move over and let an expert finish the job." Sam tossed the board back down, pushed back the long sleeves of Jason's jacket, and took the tools from his hands.

Jason shook his head. "Well it's nice to know that you didn't lose your stubbornness. Fine...fine go ahead and give it a try cause you're not going to get any further than ..." His voice trailed off when he heard the lock pop and the door opened slightly. "I did." He finished. Sam smiled widely and gestured to her handy work. She mouthed the words "Your welcome." Then laughed. "Are we going inside or are you just going to sit in the hallway all night?" Jason asked as he stood and held out a hand to help her up from the floor. Sam shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "What?" She made a motion with her hand from her mouth letting him know she wanted him to say something. 

Jason pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest just as she did. However Sam wore a smug look on her face while his was more fixed in place. He knew what she wanted him to say and she wasn't getting it that easily. "I don't know what you want me to do." He replied never waviering. Sam scooted around and sat with her legs crossed under her then grabbed the board and scribbled quickly on it. "Say it!!" Jason read the board a loud. "Say what?" He asked now fighting back the urge to smile. This felt natural...the two of them being playful and no sign of tension. Sam was the only person to ever bring out the playful side of Jason. Sam shook her head and turned the board around to add to what she had written. Turning it around Jason read her words. Under "Say it!!" she had written. "Say I fixed it!!" 

A slight smile played at the corner of Jason's lips. Something always changed in his appearance when he smiled or laughed. His eyes would brighten and a lightness would come about him. Sam loved to see him smile, it was in those moments that she was able to see the true Jason. Not the persona of 'mob enforcer' that the world saw but the loving and kind and gentle man that lived beneath all of that. This was her Jason, the Jason that she had fallen so deeply in love with. "Okay, I fixed it." He finally replied fighting very hard not to laugh as he saw the look of irritation flash across Sam's face. Her mouth opened and she let out a huff blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Uncrossing her arms she pointed at herself and mouthed the word "Me." and then pointed at the door and added "All me." with smugness. "Whatever." Jason laughed.

Sam reached out, grabbing hold of Jason's hand pulling herself up to stand directly in front of him. Stretching on her tip toes so she could try to look him in the eyes, Sam mouthed "Say it." In that moment something changed. She could feel the heat radiating between their bodies. Jason's eyes darkened, he lowered his gaze. His lips were mere inches from hers when he said "You...did...it." With every word she felt his warm breath wash over her lips. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. It felt like gravity pushing her towards him and without thinking about it she brought her lips to his. Her mind was screaming out "stop" but she couldn't. It felt natural. For the first time in a very long time she felt alive again.

Jason was stunned for a moment, he kissed her back lightly out of instinct until his mind took over. He reached his arms around her body and pulled her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. It was like being shocked back to life. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his heart beat wildly against his chest. He wasn't sure it could even beat again after they had ended.

They both pulled back at the same time in need of air, Jason rested his forehead against Sam's and he breathed heavily. Sam's mind was racing a mile a minute. "Oh shit...what did I just do. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.......I kissed him!! I just kissed Jason." And it scared the hell out of her that deep down in side, it felt right. Finally her mind caught up with her body and she pushed away gently as tears formed in her eyes. She lowered her head not able to look at him as tears began to stream down her face. Finally she looked up at Jason and mouthed "I'm sorry." Before he could say or do anything she turned around and opened the door to go in her apartment. He knew Sam, when she was scared...she ran.

As she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks. Jason could see passed her into the apartment, it was destroyed. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her backwards against his chest while pulling his gun from his waist band. "Stay here." He whispered in her ear as he moved around her to make sure the apartment was clear. Sam looked around the room, there was papers everywhere. The cushions to her couch were ripped open, fluffy white puffs of material littered the floor. Items were tossed here and there and her chair to her desk was flipped over, broken into two pieces. But her eyes were immediately drawn to the wall above her fireplace. Written in what she hoped was paint and not blood were the words, "Noisy bitches get cut." Sam raised a hand to her neck lightly touching the bandage covering her wound.

"Hey...hey, you okay?" Jason asked quietly as he came up behind Sam and wrapped an arm around her. Sam turned and sank into his chest. Looking up at the words scribed on the wall Jason's blood began to boil. Whoever did this was going to pay. "It doesn't really look like they took anything, atleast not that I can tell." Sam raised her head up and looked into Jason's eyes. He was angry but she could see him soften as he looked back at her.

Sam placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled. It was her quiet way of thanking him for being there for her. She turned and looked around the room again. Nothing seemed to be missing but there was such a mess she couldn't be sure. Walking around she kicked items out of the way to take a step. Glass crunching under the weight of her boots. Whoever did this had cleared the mantle of the photos of the people she loved. As she walked through the rest of the living room into her bedroom she saw more of the same. Her bed was dishoveled and the pillows had been ripped with what Sam assumed was a knife. Drawers were pulled open and a couple were thrown on to the floor. Ripped clothing scattered the floor. Walking to the other side of her bed, Sam's heart sank. The box she had in her night stand drawer had been removed, opened, and its contents broken, torn, and destroyed.

Sam picked up torn pictures of her brother Danny. He had been smiling with his arms wrapped around Sam. The pictures of she and Jason were ripped up too but all Sam could find was the halves of herself. The parts with Jason were gone. Tears began to pour when she saw the ripped pieces of Lila's ultrasound pictures. She ran her fingers over the fragments. Looking closer she realized that what she had thought were pieces of clothing next to the box was actually shredded pink strips of fabric from Lila's baby blanket. The embroidered L was still evident on one of the pieces. 

Sam sank to the ground holding the broken pieces of her life against her chest. A part of her heart ripped open a little more. A pair of strong arms reached out and wrapped around her, Jason sat down next to Sam pulling her into his lap. Jason sat there quietly just holding her while she cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Maxie put her hands over her ears and chanted "LALALALALALALALALALALALA" as loudly as she could to drown out Spinelli's voice. Looking his direction, she removed her hands when he closed his mouth. "Stop...I don't care why O can't be with AB or was it A can't be with C or Y? Just stop, you're giving me a migraine. Are you always this, irritating?" 

Spinelli's face fell slightly, he hadn't meant to irritate her. "The Jackyll is abundtly apol...." Maxie threw up her hand in front of him. "Now see, that's what I'm talking about...that right there. Stop it, your name is Spinelli not "The Jackyll"." Maxie added giving air quotations to the name he referred to himself as. "And I'm Maxie, and even though it actually fits the both of them if you think about it...he's Jason not "Stone Cold" and she's Sam not "Fair Samantha" but you know I think you can keep the new one you came up with for Elizabeth. I kinda like "The non-maternal one". It has a ring to it but I think you should add something like....maybe skank or ho to it." She smiled widely.

"Okay...now go back to your computer and keep digging." Maxie ordered with a wave of her hand as if she was giving an order to her subject. They both turned in the direction of the front door of the penthouse when they heard a key pushing into the lock. "Oh crap...that's gotta be...oh that's Jason if they have a key. Shit....Spinelli act scared. Just go with it." She turned and grabbed her purse as she began to yell loudly. "Well that's just fine Mr. Cyber Geek. Protect that spineless two-faced skanky bitch if you want to but I'm going to find some dirt on LuLu and you can't stop me!" She felt a tiny twinge of guilt at yelling at Spinelli that way but there would be no way to explain her being there with him.

"Maxie!" Jason yelled. A shiver ran down the length of Maxie's spine. He really was intimidating at times. She could see why people rarely, if ever provoked him. "Stop." He added with a little less anger but still full of protectiveness. 

She opened her mouth to protest but was interupted by Spinelli. "Stone...err...Jason, the Bad...Maxie meant no harm towards the Jac...I." He spoke awkwardly, as he censored his usual speech. Maxie turned and smiled proudly at Spinelli. "That was good Spinelli. I mean in a geeky kind of way." She added to cover the compliment, she had a reputation to uphold after all.

Jason looked at Sam, hoping she had some answer as to why Spinelli and Maxie were acting so odd. Sam shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "I'm just as confused as you are." She thought.

"Hey, wait a minute." Maxie blurted out as she turned back to face Jason and Sam. "I thought the two of you were staying at Sam's place. You know, blood thirsty psychopath out to get her and you all "I'm He-Man, hear me roar." So why are you two here now?" She asked suspicously. Looking closer at Sam's face, Maxie could see her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying. "What the fuck? She's been with you all of, what five minutes and she's already been crying! Did you forget that part about me plucking your eyes out?" Maxie moved closer to Jason so she could stand directly in front of him. Her fear of "Stone Cold" was suddenly gone now that she saw her friend in pain. "What did you do to her?" She asked angrily.

Sam moved herself in between her best friend and Jason. Shaking her head she made a series of movements, "Long story Maxie. Let it go." Shaking her head, Maxie replied outloud, "Huh uhh....you better find a short version of the long story real quick. Unless you want me to bust one of my Jimmy Choo's over his head and then send him the bill for ruining my favorite pair of pumps?" Folding her arms across her chest, Maxie waited for Sam's explaination. 

Sam didn't think she could get it all in sign language but she tried. "Not Jason. Someone broke in and trashed my whole place. He helped me." Sam smiled and looked over her shoulder at Jason. Her eyes looked worn and tired. She had been through so much, not just today but the last week. If he was being honest with himself, he'd admit she had been through hell and back the last couple of years of her life. He himself was the common factor in all of those previous occassions. And now after seeing how her place was torn apart and the pictures of the two of them ripped up with his sections missing. He couldn't help but think his presence had something to do with this instance as well. Like someone was sending a message. 

Jason ran his hand down Sam's back, weaving his arm around her waist, and pulling her back against him. "You look tired. I think you need to rest." Without looking away from Sam, Jason added. "Maxie...Spinelli...do you mind?" Sam leaned her weight back into Jason's chest and wrapped an arm around his. He still had a way of soothing her pain.

"Umm....I need to....do something or someone or be some place. Spinelli, don't you have somewhere to be?" Maxie turned to look back at him slightly nodding her head towards the door to let him know they needed to leave Jason and Sam alone. He wasn't catching on. "The Ja...I have some work that needs my undivided attention here at my humble abode at this particular moment...Maxie." 

Maxie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "God you really are dense...we're leaving." She replied in irritation as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. "Bye Sam...I love you....I'll see you later. Now go snuggle up in bed with....you do know how to snuggle right Jason?"

"Maxie!" Jason ground out in irritation. "I'm leaving." She replied and the door closed, leaving Jason and Sam all alone.

Jason stepped away from Sam gently to flip the deadbolt into the locked position on the front door. When he turned back around he saw Sam standing next to the couch looking around the penthouse. It was surreal, it seemed like a lifetime since she had been here. As long as it had been she still felt at home. If she closed her eyes she was pretty sure she could picture perfectly the two of them lying on the couch taking a lazy afternoon nap or chasing each other around the couch or eating dinner on the floor at the coffee table. Sam smiled, opened her eyes, and walked to the fireplace. Looking at the mantle she saw the pictures of Jason's loved ones stretched out. Emily, Carly, Morgan, Michael. She picked up the picture of Michael with his arms wrapped around Morgan. The protective big brother that he was. 

Jason stepped up behind Sam. She turned the frame around to show the picture she was looking at to him. Sam mouthed the word "Wow." He nodded, "Yeah, they're getting big aren't they?" She nodded yes and placed the picture back on to the mantle. She couldn't help thinking that there should be a picture of Jake up there as well.

Sam covered her mouth as she yawned. "Tired?" He asked. Sam nodded yes. "Okay, you take the bed in my room. I'll stay down here on the couch." She rolled her eyes and shook her head no then pointed to the couch and then herself. "Sam don't be stubborn. You're tired and need the rest more than me. I'll be fine on the couch." 

Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she walked around Jason to the couch then sat down defiantly. "Fine." Jason said walking away and disappearing up the stairs. "Well I didn't expect him to give in quite that easily." She looked around at the suddenly empty and quiet room. "Crap, I don't have a blanket or anything. Damn you Jason." She thought in irritation.

Jason came back down the stairs with his arm wrapped around a stack of blankets, sheets, and a pillow. "Watch out." He said motioning for her to move off the couch. "He's really gonna let me sleep on the couch...all by myself down here." She thought in shock. "Okay, dumbass, it was your idea after all." Sam stood up in irritation with her arms still folded across her chest. Jason stretched a sheet out on the couch, then a blanket and added a pillow to the makeshift bed. It was then that Sam realized there was another blanket still setting on the coffee table. She pointed to it. "Oh that, that's for me. Now lay down." He ordered her. 

Sam shook her head in confusion but followed his orders. When she laid down Jason pulled the blanket up, tucking her in. A faded memory flashed through her mind. He'd done this once before. And just as she had done then, Sam reached up and took a hold of his hand holding it for a moment and smiling up at him. "Goodnight Sam." Jason whispered before he walked to the door and flipped the switch turning off the lights in the living room, then walked back over and pulled a chair close enough to the coffee table to prop up his feet. Sam turned over onto her side and snuggled into her pillow, never taking her eyes off of Jason just as his never left her. Sam heard Carly's words echo throughout her mind, "He did all of the things that you were afraid would happen, all the things that had kept you from completely opening up your heart to someone. But through it all, he loved you more than anyone he had ever loved before. Nothing you did hurt him as much as living his life without you in it. The moment that you and he ended, he ceased to exist." 

She didn't remember falling asleep but at some point the darkness took over as images of Jason danced behind her closed eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her body staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace. There was an untouched mug of coffee in her hand. She was lost in thought as she watched the tips of the fire dance back and forth. If you would have told her a few months ago that she would be sitting back in Jason’s penthouse, she’d have pointed you in the direction of Shadybrook.

Jason sat silently at his desk working on a back log of paper work. She laughed to herself, “Guess Jason’s still the brains of that operation. I bet Sonny doesn’t know a receiving slip from a purchase order.” 

Every now and then Jason glanced at Sam. She didn’t have to see him to know that he was doing it, she could feel his eyes on her. A little shiver would run up her spine to the back of her neck. 

The past couple of weeks had been a balancing act. Her heart was telling her to let Jason in while her head was screaming to man the walls she had put up around her heart. It felt good to be around him again. And that scared her. Before…before when he still loved her, Jason was her sole reason for existing. Somewhere along the way she had lost herself. That was why losing him was so excruciating. Losing him was more like she had died. “He ceased to exist.” Sam heard the words Carly had spoken about Jason while she was still in the hospital.

The next morning after they had met at a standstill and wound up both sleeping in the living room, Jason had brought out a box to show Sam.

Two weeks earlier…….

“Sam.” She turned in the direction of Jason’s voice as he came down the stairs. “Hey, I…I’m really sorry about…what I mean is….I want to show you something.” He was uncharacteristically nervous as he took a seat next to Sam on the couch. “I’m not sure if I have all the same photos you had but I’m hoping these will make up for it.” He added as he pulled off the lid to a wooden box. It was stained a dark color but the edges around the lid were faded. It looked as if it had been opened a lot. When he lifted the lid, tears formed in the corners of Sam’s eyes.

There were stacks of photos along with a few other objects. Sam reached hesitantly in and took out a few of the photos. A few she recognized but then there were others she had never seen before. She traced a finger around the outline of a close up of Jason’s face, it was out of focus and way to close. You could see the side of Sam’s face smushed up against Jason’s. 

He laughed lightly, “Michael took those. Do you remember the camera we got him that year for Christmas ?” Sam shook her head in agreement. She remembered Michael squealing when he opened it and then following everyone around and taking pictures of them. Most of the time no one even knew he was taking them. “Well, these are all from Michael. Carly found them a few months ago and brought them over. She thought I might like to have them. Oh, that one. I think it’s pretty obvious we didn’t know he was there.” Jason laughed as Sam flipped to a particular picture. Jason and Sam were outside of the penthouse, she was pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Jason was nibbling at her neck while trying to open the door. “I’m assuming he was hiding in the doorway of Carly and Sonny’s place.” Sam laughed inwardly. 

“Oh…there’s one….let me find it.” Jason said as he flipped through the pictures. With a smile he flipped the picture to the top of the stack. It was another picture of Jason and Sam. They were lying on the couch asleep, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. But they were in the background of the picture, Michael was in the foreground. Half of his face cut off. He had held the camera up trying to take a picture all by him self of the three of them.

“There are doubles of all the pictures, you can have the second set…if you want them that is.” Jason said with uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if she would want them. He didn’t know if the pictures she had of the two of them that had been ruined, had meant that much to her or if she just hadn’t got around to throwing them away. He wouldn’t have blamed her if she had. Sam shook her head yes and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

End of flashback

“If the fireplace moves let me know.” Jason asked after glancing at Sam one more time. She turned to look at him with a questioning look. “Come again.” Sam signed.

“Well I just thought if you were staring at the fireplace that intently you must be expecting it to do something other than burn a fire.” He replied working to hold his face in place. Sam rolled her eyes and signed in reply, “Oh your funny. You’re a stand up comedian now?”

A smile spread across Jason’s face. She seemed to always be able to pull the lighter side of him out. Placing the last stack of papers he had been working on into a file in the desk drawer and pushing his chair back slightly, Jason asked. “You’ve been cooped up in here for a couple weeks now. Do you want to go somewhere?” 

Sam leaned forward and placed her mug on the coffee table before replying “So I’m allowed to leave now? In the public where there are actually other people?”

Communicating with Jason wasn’t all that hard, most times she didn’t even have to say a word for him to know what she was thinking or feeling. They got each other. But, Jason learning some sign language helped a lot.

Flashback

Sam rolled over on the couch and lazily opened her eyes. It was still dark but Jason was sitting at his desk flipping through the pages of a book. Sam snapped her fingers to get his attention. “I didn’t wake you did I?” He asked quietly. Sam shook her head no then pointed at the book he was reading. “This?” He asked looking down at the book and then back to Sam. “It’s nothing.” He added flipping it shut.

Sam saw something flash across his face, it was a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. Curiosity got the better of her. Throwing the blanket off and standing up, Sam walked over to Jason to see what the book was. He quickly moved the book away and pushed it under a stack of papers. “Huh uh, nosey.” He laughed lightly. Sam wrapped her arms around his back and tried to reach for it anyway. “Oh yeah, like I’m just gonna let that one go.” She thought with a roll of her eyes. 

Jason grabbed both of her arms in one of his hands while he threw the other hand to cover where the book was. “Nope, not gonna happen.” He held her tightly in place. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t wiggle free. Sam rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed. “You don’t play fair.” With a smile she added. “And neither do I.” 

Turning her head slightly, her face was now mere inches from Jason’s neck. She let out a small breath. Jason froze as chills ran down his spine. She smiled knowing exactly what effect it was having on him. Closing the last inches between them, Sam lightly kissed the side of his neck. She ran a trail of kisses across his neck then parted her lips just enough to nibble at that sensitive spot just below his earlobe. Jason knew exactly what Sam was doing but damned if it wasn’t working. He let out a ragged breath releasing his grasp on her arms. As he turned his head in Sam’s direction, she continued kissing lightly until her lips were dangerously close to his. For a moment she had forgot she started this as a distraction.

With a blink she cleared her thoughts and pulled the book out from under the stack of papers. She took a step back, needing the distance between the both of them.

Jason took a moment to steady his breath before he spoke. Letting out a deep breath he said “That…was dirty.” Sam tried to remain unmoved but Jason could tell she was affected as well.

Sam took one more deep breath then opened her eyes and looked at the book Jason had tried so hard to hide from her. She read the title in surprise “Learning The Basics of Sign Language.” Looking up at him she saw the mixed expression of nervousness and embarrassment had returned. She was confused, why would this embarrass him. As if he had read her mind he replied. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to learn it. But I wanted to try, so we could…talk.” 

“He was afraid he couldn’t do it.” She thought. “But he wanted to try for me.” Sam moved closer until she was standing directly in front of Jason. Stretching on her tiptoes she lightly pressed her lips to his then weaved her arms around his body and sank against his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around her. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to hold her in his arms.

End of flashback

If he rolled his eyes, he would have. “Yes, in public…in front of people.” Jason replied sarcastically. “So before I change my mind.” He added.

Sam didn’t have to think about it, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. “How about a bike ride?” She signed with a smile.

 

xxxxxx 

 

Maxie stretched her arms above her head and yawned widely. She shuffled across her bedroom floor in her huge fluffy puppy dog slippers. Checking to make sure her robe was tied shut she opened the door and went into the living room to find the source of the noise that had woken her. “And tear it from limb to limb.” She mumbled out loud.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway she was greeted with the sounds of pots and pans banging and clattering. “What the hell!” She yelled angrily. “Is wrong with you?” She finished as she stepped into her kitchen slash dining slash living room. “Oh my greatest of apologies Fair Maximista. The Ja….I was in need of some nurioushment.” Maxie looked at the mess. Scratching her head tiredly she asked “So you decided to kill my kitchen?” Spinelli laughed nervously. “Grilled cheese. I was attempting grilled cheese.” 

“Oh…I think you failed.” Maxie laughed looking around. “Miserably. And I thought I was dangerous in here. Umm, I’ve got some snacks in the pantry over there. They might be a bit safer.” She pointed to a set of cabinets to the right side of her kitchenette then shuffled over to the couch.

Maxie sat there for a moment then glanced over at Spinelli’s open laptop. “Medical records of Samantha McCall.” Leaning closer she realized that it was all of Sam’s medical history that was opened up on his computer. “Hey, why are you looking at Sam’s private medical files? That’s like invasion of privacy or something.” She asked a bit angrily. “I know you’re like a paid snoop but those have her visits with her gyno and stuff and that’s kinda personal.” 

“Oh no Fair Maximista. I would never invade Fair Samantha’s privacy. It is a separate matter entirely, that of which The Fair One has asked the Ja…me to look into.” Spinelli said flipping the top to his laptop shut. “Hey…wait…open that back up.” “But was it not Maximista who was just saying that it was an invasion of Fair Samantha’s pri…” Maxie pulled his hand away from the computer and opened it herself. “No, listen to me. I just saw something.” As the screen lit back up she pointed to a part of the report on the screen. “There….look. Do you see that?” She turned to ask Spinelli.

Sitting next to Maxie, Spinelli leaned closer to the screen. “See….Sam’s blood type? It’s O, just like Jason’s….and Jake’s.” She turned to look at him. “Yes…yes it would appear that Fair Samantha, Stone Cold, and little Stone Cold share the same bloo….” His voice trailed off and suddenly he slammed his hand against his forehead. “Of course it makes sense now. I could not make sense of why someone would have been accessing Fair Samantha’s OB records and….” “What….what??” Maxie asked excitedly. She had already decided that somehow Jake belonged to Sam and Jason but she needed something more than the idea of ‘the surprise twist that reunites the starcrossed lovers at the end of a chic flick’ she was going for to convince anyone else. “When I was reviewing some of the records I noticed in passing that someone at the hospital had logged into Fair Samantha’s medical records…specifically the records of her fertility treatment attempts. And then.” “Yeah?” Maxie smiled widely. “And then an appointment was scheduled for invetro fertilization.” He added looking back at Maxie.

Maxie stood up and began pacing back and forth, it helped her think, it made Spinelli dizzy. Suddenly she stopped pacing, “So we know how she got the eggs but what I’m trying to figuire out is how,” She paused crinkling her noise up at even the thought. “My God what did she do, knock Jason out and attack him with a turkey baister? And I thought I was bad.” Maxie shook her head and thought for a moment. Without a word she turned to go back to her room and change. She new exactly what she needed to do but first, “Just one detour on the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Smut warning 😉

 

Chaper Ten

Maxie paced back and forth inside the Port Charles Police Department. She wasn't much on patience and to top it off she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, she only knew she had to say something. Something to soften the blow when the truth came out. He was her friend after all. Maxie had just made one more lap around the empty detectives desk when she heard a light chuckle from behind. Turning she saw Lucky smiling at her. "Hey Max...umm...Mac's not here. He had a meeting with the Mayor uptown, but if you want to wait I wouldn't mind the company. We can have a cup of the world's worst coffee together." He laughed motioning towards the department's coffee station.

Maxie smiled back, she geniunely liked Lucky. He'd forgiven her for all of her crap, never once holding a grudge. Somewhere along the way they had became really good friends. He was the only reason why she tried to tolerate LuLu. "Oh....okay....I didn't realize he had a meeting today but that's okay cause I actually came to see you Lucky. Wow...world's worst coffee huh? That sounds....intriguing." She laughed nervously. "But umm can we have the coffee in private?"

"In private? Sounds serious.....oh Maxie please tell me you didn't unleash some diabolical plan on my sister again did you?" Lucky asked now worried for not only his sister but also his friend. 'Friend'. He hated that word especially with the way he really felt about Maxie. "Do I need to provide an alibi?" He leaned in with a whisper. Maxie laughed shaking her head. "No...I didn't do anything to LuLu but I'm sincerely touched that you'd be my alibi. Wonder what your sister would say about that?" Maxie couldn't help the mental image of LuLu's head literally exploding at the knowlege that her brother had chosen Maxie over her. "Earth to Maxie." Lucky waved his hand in front of her face. "Do I even want to know?" He added. "Probably not but it was deliciously fun. How about that coffee?" "Sure, sure. We can take it in....umm...it looks like Interrogation Room 1 is empty." Maxie raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh...an interrogation room?? Are you gonna handcuff me too Detective Spencer?"

Lucky paused for a moment with the coffee pot in his hand. Shaking away the mental image he finally spoke. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Maxie laughed as she took the cup he was offering her. "Immensely." She giggled.

Maxie followed Lucky's lead into the interrogation room, the sound of the door closing caused her to jump a little. "What's got you so nervous? Maxie is there something wrong?" The light hearted joking was gone, he was really worried. Maxie never looked this serious. Sitting on the edge of the long grey table in the room, she began picking at the lid to her cup of coffee. Suddenly unsure of what she should do. "Hey...hey....what's wrong?" Lucky asked stepping closer to Maxie until he was standing directly in front of her. Maxie looked up with tears in her eyes. How could Elizabeth continuously hurt this man. He was amazing. He had such a huge heart and when he loved you, he loved you completely. Flaws and all. "The fact that he hasn't thrown that manipulative bitch off of the police station roof is proof of that."

Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. "Lucky, have you ever....have you ever needed to do something that you know is going to hurt someone? Someone you really care about but if you don't do it...somebody else you care about would be hurt." Brushing a fallen strand of hair out of Maxie's face, Lucky tilted her head up to look at him. "That sounds like a hard position to be in. Is this thing you need to do...does it feel like the right thing to do? I'm not talking about the thing that will make you feel better or happy but the thing that will be better off for all the people involved in the long run?" Maxie thought for a moment, she knew finding out that Jake wasn't Elizabeth's would hurt Lucky but he needed to know. Jake wasn't Lucky's, not biologically but he had raised him as his own but he'd also thought that Jake belonged to Elizabeth. It was going to hurt finding out just how far she had gone with her lies. Getting pregnant with Jason's child wasn't just some drunken accident but Elizabeth had made a calculated plan to make it happen while she was still married to Lucky. "Maybe I'll throw her off the police station roof for him." She thought bitterly.

Taking Lucky's hand into her's, Maxie whispered. "It will hurt, but yeah...it's the right thing to do. It's just....it's going to hurt someone that I really care about" Lucky wiped away a fallen tear from Maxie's face. "Don't worry you're not going to hurt me, I already know that Jake is Jason's and not mine."

xxxxxxxx

Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's waist. She'd missed this so much. It was a weird mixture of recklessness and security at the same time. Flying down the dark, twisting road was definitely reckless but with Jason, she never felt more safe. Even if he was driving straight toward the edge of a cliff, she would still trust him. Scooting her body even closer to his, Sam let one hand fall to his leg so she could raise up just enough to see over his shoulder. Jason glanced back with a smile. She was always like a little kid wanting to know if they were there yet even if she had no idea where, there, was.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but Jason loved nothing more than the sight of Sam's hair blowing freely in the wind and the look of wild excitement that played across her face when she was sitting on the back of his bike.

Sam felt the bike begin to decelerate as they rounded a corner, two more bends in the road and they were pulling up to a make shift road. Jason gingerly made his way up the path until they reached a clearing. "Our clearing." Sam mentally corrected herself with a smile. Jason pushed the kickstand down and allowed the bike to tip into place. He held his arm out to help Sam climb off of the motorcycle then threw his own leg over the bike and hopped off.

Sam turned from the skyline to look back at Jason. "I love it up here." she signed. Jason smiled. "Do...do you still come up here?" Sam shook her head no. "Not without you, it's not the same." She added sadly. As she turned back to look out over the city she thought, "Life isn't the same without you in it."

"I came up here once...I thought it would..." Jason paused searching for the right words. "it didn't work." He finally added as he moved to stand behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sam leaned back into his embrace. She knew what he was trying to say. She'd tried to make it work without him too and it just didn't. Even on her good days, she had just been going through the motions. "I miss you." Jason whispered. "I miss this...I miss us."

Sam turned, still wrapped in Jason's arms, to face him. "Dance with me?" He whispered quietly. Sam looked at him confused. One, Jason Morgan didn't willingly dance and two there was no music to dance to. "We don't need music." He replied as if once again answering her thoughts. Jason rested his forehead against Sam's as they began to sway. The only sound was the wind drifting throughout the branches of the near by trees and the crackling of dried leaves under their feet.

"I could stay here and do this for the rest of my life." Sam thought. Moving her arms from around Jason's waist to wrap them around his neck, she began to play with the edges of his hairline. She loved it when he had just had his haircut. She also knew the sensation it sent through out his body when she lightly tugged at the ends of his hair. A low moan vibrated through Jason's chest. Weaving a hand through Sam's hair, Jason pulled her to him. His mouth hoovered just above her's for a moment before crashing his lips onto hers.

She didn't think, she didn't analyze, she shut her mind off and just went with it. She wanted this no matter how badly it scared her. She needed him.

Jason nibbled at Sam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Parting her lips, their tongues began to fight for dominance. Sam pushed at his jacket as he shrugged it off. He moved his attention to her neck, kissing and nibbling her jawline along the way. He quickly found the sensitive area on her neck just below her ear, smiling as she shivered in his arms. Sam ran her hands down his chest and began tugging at his jeans. At that moment, no matter how badly he wanted this and he wanted Sam. He knew he didn't want it this way. It meant more than this to him, more than just a quick roll in the woods. Reluctantly he pulled back trying to steady his breathing. "Sam......" Letting out a sharp breath of air he continued. "Sam, we can't do this." A look of hurt and sadness flashed across her face. "No...that's not what I meant. I want you....God do I want you. But just not like this, not on the ground in the middle of nowhere...you mean more to me than that...than this." Jason said motioning to the ground.

With her hands still clasping the rim of his jeans, Sam pulled him back to her as she let out a loud groan. Jason looked at her, "Sam.... Sam you just..." But he couldn't finish what he was saying for Sam interrupting him. With a hoarse, scratchy voice Sam said, "Jason...shut up." Then kissed him as she pulled the both of them to the ground.

  
xxxxxxx

Maxie paced in front of Jason's penthouse still not sure how she was going to start this conversation. She couldn't exactly just trapse in and say "Hey guess what...Sam...Jason...Jake is your kid. So how was your day?" She glanced at her watch wondering if 7:00 in the morning was too early to be knocking on the door. Hell in her opinion 7:00 in the morning was too early for just about everything. "Well except that." She laughed.

Hoovering her hand in front of the door for the third time she finally knocked, then took a deep breath praying that she could just wing it. There was no answer so she knocked again, more loudly this time. She waited a moment but there was still no answer. Making a fist she pounded on the door as she grumbled. "Well this is just rude." As she pulled her hand back to hit the door once more it flew open. Spinelli stood with his eyes half open and a blanket wrapped around his body. With a wide yawn he said "Ahh Fair Maximista...good morning." Well atleast that's what she assumed he'd said, his voice had been distorted by the yawn.

Looking at him in confusion Maxie asked. "Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for me at my place. You didn't come over here and babble like an idiot and blurt it out did you? Oh God please tell me you didn't cause this is just something you don't need to learn from a babbling bafoon. It needs to broken to them gently from someone with tact. Don't look at me like that I can show tact if I want to!" Maxie grumbled smacking him with her purse as she pushed past him into the penthouse.

Spinelli rubbed his face as if he could rub the sleepiness away. "Fair Maximista exited her abode early this morn with what I had assumed was the intentions of revealing the newly unearthed secret to Stone Cold and Fair Samantha. I had every intentions of staying at Fair Maximista's residence as she had requested but as time passed I thought prehaps I could lend a hand in revealing said secret. However when I arrived there was no sign of life....no Maximista, no Stone Cold, no Goddess."

Maxie sat down on the couch and looked up at Spinelli. "I had to see someone first. I needed to talk to Lucky. He's my friend and I don't know. I just wanted to sort of prepare him for what was about to happen. I just wanted him to somehow know that what I was doing was for the right reasons. It will hurt him but Jason and Sam have the right to know the truth. But I didn't tell him what exactly I was doing, in fact he thought that I had just found out that Jake belongs to Jason and not him. I will tell him, I want to be the one to tell him but I know that Jason and Sam should find out first. Wait...you said no one was here? Where would Jason and Sam be at this early in the morning.?" Looking over at the folded up blankets and pillows, obvious that no one had slept on the couch, she turned back with a smile. "They didn't spend the night here. Hmm, wonder what or who they are doing?"

  
xxxxxxx

Jason had stretched out his jacket on the ground for Sam to lay on. Pretty much all of her upper body to the very edge of her hips fit onto it. It made him feel better that she wasn't just laying in the dirt and leaves. He was laying next to Sam, slowly running his hand up and down her side. Their kisses were slow and easy.

"Sam..you're so beautiful." He whispered, his lips brushing across hers as he spoke. He slid his hand down her side slipping his fingers inside of the rim of her sweatpants. Continuing to slid his hand over her hip, her pants began to slid with his hand. Sam lifted her hip to allow her pants to slid off. Never breaking their kiss, Jason slid his hand down and removed her pants from around her ankles. Their shirts had long since been discarded.

Running his hand slowly up her leg to her hip Jason realized that she hadn't been wearing any panties. The thought of her sitting on the back of his bike with her legs wrapped around his hips all the while wearing no underwear made his cock twitch with excitement.

Jason growled deep in his chest as he felt Sam unbutton his jeans and then heard the sound of the zipper being pulled open. "Jason." She moaned. "Say it again." He said breathlessly as he flipped them from their sides, now hoovering above Sam. "Jaaaason." "Again....say it again." He ordered as she slid his boxers and jeans down past his hips. "Jason." She groaned out. "JASON!!!" She screamed out in pleasure as he entered her completely.

He held still for a moment allowing Sam to adjust to his size. Slowly he began to slid in and out...long, gentle strokes. Sam closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of Jason being inside of her once again. "Sam...Sam...open your eyes. Look at me." Opening her eyes she saw that he was staring directly at her. His eyes weren't the normal icy blue color but darker, a deeper shade of blue. "Sam....you feel so good. Your so warm and wet."

"Jason...oh God...Jason that feels soooo good." Sam moaned. Her hips began to rise and fall in unison with his movements. She ran her hands down his back and side feeling every muscle tighten with each thrust, then slid them down to his butt. "Jason...harder." She begged as she urged him on. "Harder please...I need you." His movements changed from long slow strokes to short fast thrusts.

Sam matched him thrust for thrust, their bodies slamming into each other. A mingling of their sweat puddled on Sam's stomach. "OH GOD....yes yes yes Jason yes yes right there. Just like that....ohhhh ohhhhhh. God Jason." She moaned. He could feel her walls tighten around him. "OH ohhhhh Jason....I'm...I'm......Jasonnnnn!!!!" She screamed as she exploded. A growl escaped from deep in his chest. "Saaammmmm.......mmmmm.......mmmm." As he filled her completely. Jason continued to slowly pump in and out intensifying Sam's orgasm.

"Jason." She quietly whispered into his ear as the last vibration ran through her body. He rested his forehead on Sam's. "Sam....I love you." He whispered back before bringing his lips to hers.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Maxie looked at the clock on Jason's desk then checked the time on her phone. They were the same. "Where the hell are they? It's nearly 2:00." "Prehaps Stone Cold and Fair Samantha threw caution to the wind as they say and decided to give their undying eternal love a second....second chance?" Spinelli smiled widely with a clap of his hands. "You know, you are beyond irritating?" Maxie rolled her eyes flipping open her phone to check the time once more. Only two minutes had passed.

"Hey Jase.....I'm sure there is an extremely good reason you are not answering my...." Carly stopped when she saw Maxie and Spinelli in the livingroom. "What are you doing here?" Carly asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Mimicing her stance, Maxie replied. "I was invited. Do you ever knock or do you always just march your nosey ass in here like you own the place?"

"Look here you...." Spinelli jumped in between Maxie and Carly holding up his hands as if he could hold them off of each other. "Valkeri....Maximista...should we not lay aside our animosity and ill will, if not for the sake of a mutual concern for our beloved friends." Carly shook her head "What in the hell did he just say?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "He's annoying and he talks weird but he means well and actually cares about Jason and Sam as much as we do. When was the last time you saw Jason or Sam?"

Carly's anger and irritation for Maxie fell by the wayside. "Did something happen? Jason hasn't answered my calls all day which wouldn't normally bother me except he's not working on anything for Sonny at the moment plus with everything that Sam is going through. I don't know....I was just concerned. Oh....last night...the last time I saw both Jason and Sam was last night. Me and the boys had dinner with them, around 6:00ish."

flashback......last night

Jason walked out of the kitchen carrying two mugs just as Sam stepped off of the stairs. She had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants that hung low on her hips, paired with a black tank top that clung to her body. She had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. A memory flashed through his mind. He had chased her around the couch when she tried to hide her cream covered face from him. He smiled at the memory. "Sam." She smiled at him as she sat down on the couch, curling her legs under her body. "Here you go." Jason handed her one of the mugs. "Tea." Sam held the mug up to her face, green tea with honey, her favorite.

"Okay will you two stop. Hold the door for me Michael. And I'm serious, knock it off. I don't want to hear anymore out of the both of you. Hey Jase... Sam." Carly smiled at both of them. "Thought me and the boys would surprise you both with dinner." Carly had her arms full of take out bags. "You didn't have plans did you?"

"Actually Carly I..." Sam held her hand up to stop Jason. With a smile she signed. "Hush...I smell egg rolls." "And I got squid for you too." Carly replied walking further into the penthouse. "She stays." Sam signed. Jason groaned internally "Squid."

"Uncle Jason." Michael held out his arm with his hand balled up into a fist. Sam laughed as Jason awkwardly held out his arm and bumped fists with his nephew. "Uncle Jason...tell me...honestly....who do you think is a better pitcher..." Carly cut off his question. "Michael enough! I told you to let it go." Holding his arms up in surrender he replied. "Okay okay...letting it go. Geesh. Can we eat now I'm starving?"

"Yes...grab some plates from the kitchen and set the table." Carly motioned with one of her hands towards the coffee table in front of the couch. "Jason is it okay if I put the bags on the pool table?" But she sat them down before he even had a chance to answer her. Micheal rolled his eyes. "Exactly how does one set a coffee table for...what...five people?" Carly popped Michael on the back of the head. "Easy...you shut your mouth, get the plates, and set them down on it." "Wow...chill mom. It was just an observation." "Michael!" Jason stepped in with a tone that made it clear to cut it out. "Yes sir." Micheal replied then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Jason. Sam." Morgan smiled hugging Jason and then Sam. He was quiet and reserved, nothing like Carly or Sonny. He was actually more like Mike, Sonny's father. "Hey buddy." Jason ruffled the top of Morgan's head as he laughed. Morgan looked over at Sam. "Molly said to tell you hi. She wanted to come tonight but her mom said no." Morgan and Molly were pretty much joined at the hip. Much like Kristina and Michael were. Sam smiled sadly. She wondered if Kristina and Lila would have also been close. 

Blinking back tears Sam signed "Thank you." Morgan looked to Jason. "She said thank you buddy." Jason relayed Sam's reply. "How do you sign your welcome?" Morgan asked. "You can just say it...she's not deaf...she can hear you moron." Michael said rolling his eyes as he walked back into the living room carrying a stack of plates. "Michael!" Carly and Jason yelled in unison.

Sam smiled, nudging Morgan then signed the words "Your welcome." as she also mouthed them. Morgan smiled and mimiced her hand movements.

"Okay...your eating..now!" Carly looked at Michael when she said now. "Carly." Jason motioned for her to come talk to him. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm gonna strangle him." Was all she replied. Jason wrapped an arm around his best friend. "He won't be a teenager forever." With a laugh Carly replied. "I'm just not sure I'm going to make it out alive."

Michael stood next to Sam filling his plate up with food. "You know...I'm just gonna blame it on his brain damage." Sam looked at Michael with shock. "The brain damage. Ya know?" He repeated as he pointed to his own head. "It's got to be it. Cause I got nothing else. I mean...you're smokin hot...and...L.iz. L.iz is so...not!" Sam couldn't help laughing. "I always knew I loved this kid." she thought. 

"Michael!" Carly yelled. "What mom? She is, she's smokin." He replied in a tone as if he was stating the obvious. "True or not, you don't do that." Michael shrugged his shoulders. "What? Dad tells women all the time that they are smokin hot." Carly took a deep breath. "Another good reason why you live with me and not him. Your father has no class."

Jason worked to erase the smile from his face. "Michael...there's nothing wrong with thinking a woman is....smoking...but you don't tell her...that way. Even if," Jason looked over at Sam, his eyes running up and down her body. "Even if she is...smokin hot."

Michael pointed at Jason, "See, even Uncle Jason says she's smokin hot!" "Michael...more food in your mouth...less words coming out." Carly said in exasperation.

end of flashback

"So...how did they seem?" Maxie asked. Carly smiled "They seemed...good. No, better than good. I haven't seen Jason smile like that in a long time." Maxie shook her head in agreement, "I haven't seen Sam like this in a long time either."

"It's all that manipulative bitches fault." Carly's voice was full of anger. "You have no idea." Maxie grumbled.

"Hey...you know something. You know something about that bitch. Spill it!" Carly moved closer to Maxie. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." Maxie lied. "Yeah, nice try...I saw that look in your eyes. It's the same look I get when I've got dirt on someone." Maxie started to proclaim her innocence again but was interupted by the penthouse door opening. Jason and Sam walked in with their arms wrapped around each other.

Maxie threw herself at Sam. "Oh my god...you're okay. You had me scared to death. I just knew something horrible had happened to you. How could you do that to me? You had me worried, I have you know that I was seconds away from tearing this town apart to find you. You are okay aren't you? You're not hurt are you? She better not be hurt or so help me God!" Maxie turned to glare at Jason.

Tossing his keys on the desk he replied sarcastically "I'm so scared." "I told her you guys were fine. I think she's unstable." Carly said as she kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Says the woman who was committed to the looney bin." Maxie replied with a smirk.

"Look little miss pixie. You better get something, me and Jason, we are a package deal. If you don't like it you can just leave now." Carly sneered with a hand on her hip.

"Well you need to get this loud and clear. Me and Sam, we are a package deal too. So I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not. These two...they love each other. Their like written in the stairs or destined to be or....oh my God I think I've been around Spinelli for too long. No offense Spinelli." Maxie glanced at Spinelli. With a confused look he replied. "None taken...I think." "But my point is, for their sakes...we are going to have to learn to..." Carly interupted her "Be friends?" She asked as if Maxie had lost her mind.

"Oh God no, I hate you...you hate me. I think we're pretty clear on that. We just have to learn to....coexist." Carly thought for a moment, "Coexist? I can do that. For their sakes of course." 

Jason ran a hand across his face. He wasn't sure he could handle having to coexist with both Maxie and Carly. Sam rolled her eyes. "God we are the poster family for dysfunctional."

Carly, Maxie, and Spinelli turned in surprise to look at Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sam was still sitting on the bottom step of the penthouse stairs, not saying a word. Jason sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her. When Maxie had told them about Jake Sam didn't say anything, there was no sign of emotion one way or the other. She just...shut down. She had wanted to run...run up the stairs to Jason's room and hid and pretend nothing had just happened. That she hadn't been told that she had a son, a beautiful wonderful perfect little boy....a beautiful wonderful perfect little boy that she had willingly watched be kidnapped, that she had intentially terrorized with hired thugs in the park. It was a hard thing to live with knowing that she had done those things to Jason's son but she had done those things to her's and Jason's son. 

flashback

"Look...I'm going...but just know that I know that you know something. And your going to tell me. Look at it like this, you and me, we have a common factor...we love those two in that kitchen in there more than anyone else in this world. There is nothing stronger than a person defending someone they love. And the two of us together, we could do some serious damage. Think about it." Carly said turning to the go out the door. "Jase.....I'll call you later I gotta get home before the boys do....if not I might not still have a house standing. Love you." She called out across the penthouse. "Okay...hey...." Jason stepped through the kitchen doorway. "Hey...tell Michael to call me later." "You got it, love you bye." Carly replied then turned to Maxie. "Think about it." She added then shut the door behind her.

Maxie turned to look at Jason, "I don't even want to know." He told Maxie in reply to Carly's remark to her. "Oh her, it was nothing....but Jason...ummm....Jason....I....I think I need a drink. I'm not sure I can do this. But I have to do this....its the right thing....I mean....if it were me I would want to know. Of course if it were me I'd probably kill that bitch...well....you probably will....by the way if you decide you feel like that....killing her I mean...I say go with it....and might I suggest throwing her off of a roof....I've always thought that would be a fitting way for her to go. You know, bitch getting drop kicked off of a roof."

Jason shook his head as he stepped further into the living room. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but Maxie what are you talking about?" Maxie motioned toward the couch. "Jason, I need to talk to you." Jason stopped midstride, "Why don't you talk to Sam. She'd be better for you to talk to." Inwardly he thought. "Please God say you want to talk to Sam." Maxie shook her head no. "No, Jason...I need to talk to you." Maxie sat down on the couch pulling a throw pillow on to her lap. "Jason I know you don't like me and that I pretty much irritate you on a daily basis." Jason walked around from the back of the couch and reluctantly sat down. "I've never said I don't like you." He intentially left out the fact that she did in fact irritate him beyond belief. "Okay...so you don't not like me and I don't not like you either. And I love Sam. She's like one of the only people in this world that stands by me no matter how utterly stupid the things I do are. And the two of you...you make sense. It might sound crazy but you work. And the way you look at her, I honestly don't think I've ever seen anyone look at someone with that much love. It's like you're waiting to throw yourself in front of a bullet for her. Which when someone says that phrase about other couples they really just say it as a metaphor but when someone's talking about the two of you...it could actually happen. Probably already has."

Jason ran his hand across his face. "The point Maxie...there's a point right?" Maxie looked at Jason. "The point...well the point is that I love Sam so much and by extension you. So I'd do anything for the both of you. I'd even spend the last few weeks actually spending time with that computer dweeb...." "Maxie!" Jason said her name with a tone of warning. "Sorry...habit...spending time with Spinelli for you guys because I knew something was off. That night...that night in the hospital when I rushed down there to see Sam after Robin called me. I was so scared...I'm pretty sure I broke like 15 traffic laws to get there. Well when I got there I found Elizabeth standing outside Sam's room...salavating...I mean seriously the girl is oozing the stalker vib. I wouldn't doubt it if she has a shrine erected in your honor complete with a lock of your hair and photoshoped pictures of the two of you in her basement." Jason shook his head. "Maxie." She smiled nervously. "Sorry...where was I?" "I really have no clue." Jason was really wishing that he had never asked her what she was talking about in the first place. "It was just...there was something...I saw something in her face when she was proclaiming how having Jake with you was a miracle." Maxie rolled her eyes thinking "I hadn't realized that a whore spreading her legs was a miracle." 

"Maxie I'm not talking about Jake with you." Maxie grabbed Jason's hand. "That's just it...it's about Jake. Look I'll just skip to the important part." Jason pulled his hand back. "I knew there was something off. When she said that there was no question about Jake's paternity...I was hoping that she had somehow faked it...doctored the DNA test but Spinelli checked it out and you are really Jake's father." Jason went to stand up but Maxie grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I'm not done...sit down." Jason's jaw clenched. "That...is your only chance getting away with that." "Oh...you scare me so much....Sam would kick your ass. But listen he is your son but there is something else. Jason...Spinelli found something." He would have normally just dismissed what she was babbling about but there was a sincerity in her voice that made him listen. 

"It's sort of confusing if Spinelli uses the technical terms but your blood type is O and so is Jakes." Jason shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, we have the same blood type." "Jason, so does Sam. Her blood type is also O." Jason just shook his head. "Yeah, I know that alread..." His voice trailed off. He hadn't really thought about that, they all three shared the same blood type. "Jason...Elizabeth's is AB." Jason looked up. "AB..O..there not compatible." He replied. Maxie smiled "Exactly...and when Spinelli did some digging...someone accessed Sam's medical records and then made an apointment for invitro using the eggs she had stored. The bitch was too stupid to realize that when she logged in to Sam's files she used her own log in info. She is as stupid as she looks. But I'm still trying to figuire out how she got your little wigglers without you knowing it though." Maxie crinkled her nose up.

Jason stood up and walked to stand in front of the fireplace. "From the hospital." He said absentmindedly. "Me and Sam, we were trying to have a baby." Leaning forward with his hands on the mantle Jason took a deep breath. His blood began to boil. Anger raged throughout his body. "Our son...Jake is our son...mine and Sam's son and that bitch took him from us..." Jason grabbed the screen in front of the fireplace and threw it across the room, it slammed onto the pool table and collapsed into pieces. When he looked up he saw Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her face was pale and she looked frozen in place. She had her arms wrapped around her chest as if she were trying to hold herself together.

end of flashback

Sam's body began to shake and a sob vibrated through her chest. Jason lifted her body and pulled her in his lap, cradling her body as if he could cradle her from the pain. With a shaking voice she finally spoke. "Jason...he's our son....I hurt our son." Jason gently lifted Sam's chin with his hand. "Sam...don't....if we're going to go there....I allowed a pyschopath to raise our child. Me...that's all on me."

xxxxxxx

 

Elizabeth wanted to scream...she wanted to tell that bitch that there was no way that Jake was her's. "He's mine...I raised him." She whispered quietly outside of Jason's penthouse door. She had went to Jason's to return the key to Sam's apartment that she had swiped from the last time she had been at Jason's. Spinelli had let her in, she had convinced him she needed his advice about computers. "That bafoon is just too easy to play." She thought. But when she had arrived she had found the door slightly ajar. 

She had almost pushed it open when she had heard Sam's voice. Hearing Sam say out loud that Jake was hers and Jason's had been a shock to Elizabeth. She had thought after nearly dying and having your whole life torn apart, Sam wouldn't have wanted to keep digging into her past. And the digging had done exactly what Elizabeth was afraid would happen, the truth of Jake's parents had been uncovered. "And calling me a pyschopath Jason? I'll show you pyschopath." 

Elizabeth turned quietly and went to the elevator then pushed the down button. Once the doors opened and she stepped on she called the one person she knew that would be willing to help her, he'd be willing to get just as dirty as her. "Ric.....hey, its Elizabeth." She did her best to sound scared and upset. "I...I need your help. Its about Jake. I need your help." Elizabeth flipped her phone shut and took a bow in the empty elevator. "Thank you...thank you...no applause needed." She said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Sam..Diane said there is nothing we can do until we prove that Jake is our son. But she is already drawing up a motion for the court demanding a dna test. After that she can file for emergency custody." Sam paced back and forth in the living room. Her emotions had quickly shifted to pure rage. It was all he could do to keep her from storming out of the penthouse and going to Elizabeth's. "Sam...Sam." Jason grabbed her arm as she passed in front of him. "What??!!" She screamed then took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that." She put her hands over her face and shook her head. It was so much to process in such a little amount of time. She had a son, a son with Jason. It was the miracle they had once hoped for but she never dreamed would happen once everything had went so wrong between the two of them. And to realize that the one person she hated most in the world had their son was just too much. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something, she wanted to kill Elizabeth. 

Jason stepped in front of Sam and gently pulled her hands from her face. "It's going to be okay." His voice was reassuring but she knew him too well. She could hear the underlying tone to it. He was angry too. If they made up the parts of a storm, she was more the thunder...loud and explosive. Warning everyone and everything in her path that she was coming. Jason was more like the lightning, deadly and quiet.

Sam pulled back slightly from Jason. "Lucky." He looked at her not sure what she meant. "Lucky...we can't just go over there and take Jake but Lucky can. Jason, Lucky has joint custody of him. If we talk to him, explain everything. It's worth a shot." Jason walked to his desk and picked up this phone, scrolling through until he found Lucky's number and hit send. It rang two or three times before he finally picked up. "Jason....I'm already on my way." He turned and looked at Sam in confusion. "What do you mean?" Lucky pulled his keys out of his pocket as Maxie climbed in the passenger side of his car. "I already know Jason. Maxie came to see me. We're on our way now to get Jake. I'll call you as soon as we have him. Jason...tell Sam I'm sorry." 

Jason flipped his phone shut then turned to look at Sam. "Lucky's already on his way." When she looked at him as if to say 'how the hell did he know' he added. "Maxie told him, they are both going over there to get Jake."

xxxxxx

"Lucky...I'm sorry." Maxie said as they drove towards Elizabeth's house. "Maxie, you can quit saying your sorry. You didn't do this, Elizabeth did." He paused at a red light and after making sure it was clear drove through it. Maxie looked at him. "Oh, it's okay for you to do it but when I do it, like 500 police officers including a swat team leap out of the bushes to pull me over." Lucky shook with laughter. "500 police officers huh? You do realize that Port Charles doesn't even have 500 police officers right?" Maxie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe there was a little less than 500 but I'm sure the swat team was there." 

"Uh huh....Maxie...I'm glad to you came to tell me." Lucky reached for her hand and held it as he continued driving. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. I...care about you." She replied as her cheeks heated with a blush. He moved his thumb across the back of her hand, a soothing gentle motion. "Maxie.....I love you too." 

xxxxxx

Jason pulled Sam against his side. He had finally managed to stop her pacing and pulled her onto the couch with him. "Jason you know what this dna test means don't you?" He ran his hand up and down her back. "Yeah." Sam leaned her head back to look up at him. "Everyone will know that Jake is your son. I know that's not what you wanted." Jason shook his head no. "Not anymore, Sam I know it's the right thing to do. I was afraid before. I was afraid because I knew that Elizabeth didn't trust me to keep him safe. She made me second guess myself. Something I had never had a problem with before. I'm starting to realize she was doing it intentionally." 

"I always said you would make an amazing father if you would only give yourself half a chance." Jason brushed a fallen strand of hair out of her face. "You were right about a lot of things. And I was wrong about pretty much everything."

Both turned to the front door when it came crashing open and Spinelli burst through completely out of breath. He leaned forward trying to catch his breath. "Stone Cold......Fair Samantha.......I need....to sit down." Sam let out a small laugh. "Spinelli are you okay? You look like your about to pass out." 

Taking several deep breaths he rushed the words out. "Elevator took too long....took stairs....the Jackall thinks he might be having cardiac arrest." "That's funny Elizabeth made it up them in no time flat without as much as breaking a sweat." Looking at Jason she added. "Sorry, force of habit." Jason let out a nervous laugh. "I promise, you’re forgiven."

"Ahhh speak of the devil, so to speak, the Non-Maternal one is the source of my ill advised sprint up fifteen flights of stairs." Jason ran a hand over his face. "Spinelli....I've already had one headache inducing converstation with Maxie today, can you just get to the point." Spinelli opened his messanger bag to pull out his laptop as he began to speak. "Assuredly Stone Cold, the surviellance video footage that the Jackall has been working dilligently to enhance so as to assertain the identity of the deviant perpertraitor who most viciously assualted our Fair Samantha has finally come to light." Jason jumped up from the couch to look at what Spinelli had found. "You found who did it? But what does that have to do with the Non-Mater....uhh....Elizabeth?"

Spinelli clicked on a few windows to bring up a grainy image of a person leaving the docks. They were dressed in all black but that was about all you could make out from the image. Sam moved to stand next to Jason, both looking over Spinelli's shoulder. "Spinelli, you can't tell anything by looking at the picture." Sam said pointing at the screen. "Ahhh thoust doth doubt the abilities of the Cyber God?" Jason clamped his hands down on Spinelli's shoulders. "Just.....tell us what you found?" "Assuredly Stone Cold." He replied wincing in pain. 

He moved the mouse around and clicked on one more window pulling up an enhanced and clear version of the previous image. "Alas...the deviant perpertraitor is revealed." Spinelli said in a grand gesture pointing at the computer laptop screen. "Elizabeth." Sam exlaimed in shock. Jason didn't say a word, he only turned to open the closet door and pulled out his black lock box. Opening it up he pulled out his gun, after checking the clip he pushed it back into place, and then slid the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

xxxxxx

Lucky and Maxie pulled up outside of Elizabeth's house, he put the car into park and then shut the engine off. "Maxie...stay here. I'll be right back." She shook her head letting out a small snort. "Yeah right...you're about to bust that little self righteous pain in the ass bitches' bubble. Like I'm gonna wait on the sidelines." Lucky sighed, "Yeah, I figuired that was what you were gonna say. Okay, just please let me do the talking. Okay?" Maxie threw him a 'I can't believe you just asked me that' look but then replied. "Fine...zipping it." She made a motion with her hand as if she was zipping her mouth shut.

Maxie followed Lucky up the sidewalk and nearly ran into him when he suddenly stopped. She was about to ask him, "What the hell?" when he pulled his revolver from his waist. "Okay Lucky...I know you're pissed at her but I didn't really expect you to put her at gunpoint. Who knows maybe she'll willingly just give the little rugrat to you? Stranger things have happened and usually to me on a daily basis." Lucky held his hand up in a stopping motion then turned to look at Maxie holding his finger up to his mouth letting her know to be quiet. He then pointed to the front door, Maxie looked around him and could now see that the door was open. Not just open but it looked like a sledge hammer had slammed into it. Lucky mouthed the word, "Stay." to Maxie. Continuing up the walk and onto the porch Lucky slowly pushed the front door open with his gun extended out in front of him. He did a visual sweep of the room and didn't see anyone. 

"Holy shit Maxie!" Lucky yelled out when she bumped into his back. "Wow...way to be all stealthy. Wouldn't this work better if you were more quiet?" Lucky rolled his eyes then whispered. "I thought I told you to stay out there." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Yeah, you said 'stay'. And for your information I'm not a dog. I don't sit or beg either." Lucky kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Maxie leaned forward to kiss Lucky and then paused when she heard a faint noise coming from the stairs. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. Lucky nodded yes in reply.

 

xxxxxx

Jason had spent several minutes trying to convince Sam to stay at the penthouse. But instead....she was now sitting in the passenger seat of his suv as he drove toward Elizabeth's house. "You should have stayed at home." Sam turned from the window to look at Jason. "We've been over this. Not only did that bitch try to kill me but she has our son. I'm going with you." Jason smiled inspite of the situation. "What?" Jason just shook his head. "I don't know, it's just...you said 'our' son. Do you know that for Jake's entire existence the only time Elizabeth ever called Jake our son was when she wanted something. All the other times he was her son." 

Before Sam could reply Jason's phone rang. "Morgan." He answered. "Jason, it's Lucky. I think you better get over her to Elizabeth's." Jason pushed harder on the accelerator. "What?" Lucky let out a deep breath. "It's Jake. He's gone." A mixture of fear and anger ran threw Jason's veins. "What do you mean gone?" Lucky looked down at Elizabeth lying on the stairs. "Someone took him. I found Elizabeth beaten, she said that Trevor Lansing took Jake." "I'm on my way." Jason threw his phone against the dash, not even bothering to end the call. "Son of a bitch!!!" He screamed as he pushed the accelerator even further. "What...what is it Jason?" Sam asked holding on to the door handle. Staring straight ahead, Jason clenched the steering wheel tightly. "Trevor Lansing has our son."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickee chapter 😉

Chapter Fourteen

 

Inspiration for this chapter..........  
Papa Roach - Burn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35aqpw26w7w&feature=related 

Jason lept on the porch right behind Sam and caught her around the waist just as she threw herself through the doorway at Elizabeth's house. He held her to his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Jason let me go. I'm going to shove my foot so far up that bitches ass she will have the taste of very expensive leather on her tongue for a very long time." 

Maxie let out a chuckle, "Oh why on earth are you stopping her. A few more kicks and punches won't make that much of a difference." 

Elizabeth let out a whimper from the stairs, "I'm hurting so bad, did anyone call an ambulance? Why are you all just still standing here? He took our son Jason." 

Jason leaned his head so that his mouth was next to Sam's ear, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Sam, I know you want to kill her. But first, I need to talk to her. We need information. I'm going to let you go. Promise me you won't attack her." She threw her hands up and replied reluctantly, "Fine." She agreed only because she knew he was right. They needed as much information as they could get. Jason let his arm release from around Sam's waist and waited for a moment to make sure she was calm enough before he stepped away from her. 

As soon as he was out of her reach Sam stepped forward and gave Elizabeth a hard kick in the side then walked back and stood next to Jason. With a shrug she looked at him and replied to his sigh. "Hey, I only agreed to not kill her." Jason let out a soft chuckle as he stepped toward Elizabeth. His softness towards Sam was quickly replaced with a controlled anger.

Kneeling down directly in front of Elizabeth he began in a low, deep voice, "First, I'm talking....you're listening. Do not talk until I tell you to. Second, Jake is not our son." He motioned between himself and Elizabeth. "He is, our..." he motioned from himself back to Sam as he spoke again. "our son." 

Elizabeth began to speak, "How can you say that Jason...." but was cut off by Maxie. "Oh for fucking crying out loud. Did you not hear him say 'don't speak until I tell you'?" She did her best impersonation of Jason as she said the phrase using her hands to make air quotes. Lucky tugged at her arm and shook his head no as he whispered. "Maxie." She moved next to him and whispered back, "What so Sam gets all the fun? Can't I atleast get a kick or two in?" Lucky playfully placed his hand over her mouth as she kissed his palm.

Jason cleared his throat looking at Maxie and Lucky out of the corner of his eye then looked directly back at Elizabeth. "Yes Elizabeth, he is mine and Sam's son and in a few more hours I will have legal proof to that fact." She looked up at him in confusion. In a barely audible whisper he continued. "See, that life that you loathed, it's afforded me the money and connections that where needed to file an emergency dna test at this hour. There was a judge more than willing to wake up and sign a court order. And now, now you are going to tell me exactly what happened to Jake."

Maxie pulled Lucky's hand from her mouth, "In case you missed it, that was your cue to talk."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jake is our son. If some test tells you otherwise then I'm sure that spitful," she took a raged breath. "That spitful bitch doctored it. She hired some thug to change them just like she did when she had our son, Cam, and me threatened that day in the park. You remember that right Jason? That is what she is...." Suddenly Jason's arm shot out, his hand clamping around her throat. Elizabeth threw her hands up clawing at his. She was gasping for air. With a violent shake he spoke coldly. "Only answer my questions, and if you speak about Sam like that again, I won't care if I ever get any information out of you." He shook her emphasising each word. "Now...answer...my...question, what happened to Jake." 

Jason removed his hand and Elizabeth began to violently gasp for air. Maxie said in an excited voice. "It's a phrase, umm four words, oh I got it, 'fish out of water'." She looked at Sam as if to say what, "My bad, I thought she was playing a game of charades. I thought she was pretty damn convincing." She added with a shrug.

Jason looked back at Lucky still in a kneeling position in front of Elizabeth. "Take Sam and Maxie outside." Sam shook her head, "No, Jason. I'm not leaving. This is our son. I'm in this." Jason stood up and turned to stand directly in front of Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her's. "You can't be in here. Trust me." and then it clicked. She whispered back. "Deniability?" She reluctantly nodded her head. "I trust you, always." She stretched on her toes and gave him a lite kiss then turned to motion for Lucky and Maxie to follow her out. Maxie complained the whole way.

Sam sat on the hood of Jason's suv swinging her legs, she could almost hear Jason's whining if he saw her sitting there. Maxie was pacing back and forth mumbling about missing all of the fun and something about roofs. Lucky was leaning up against the door watching her with a smile on his face. "So you two, huh?" Sam said with a laugh. With a shrug she said, "Makes sense." They all three turned towards Jason who was now silently walking to them when suddenly, the living room of the house exploded in fire. In a cold voice he said, "Lucky take Maxie home. You were there all night. Sam, let's go."

"Okay seriously, you can not just walk out of a house as it's exploding and act like nothing just happened." Maxie said as she threw her hands on her hips. Jason simply turned to look at her as he opened the door to his Escalade. He didn't say a word. "Or....I guess you can." She added with a nervous laugh. Turning to look at Lucky she continued as she tugged on his sleeve. "Umm, come on. We were watching 'He's Just Not That Into You'. Don't worry I've seen it so many times I can make it convincing that you watched it." Lucky groaned as she pulled him behind her.

Sam climbed in the passenger side of the suv as Jason turned the key in the ignition. There was fire spilling out of the front windows of Elizabeth's house. She looked at Jason then back to the passenger window. "You okay?" He asked glancing over at her. She had just seen a side of him that he'd rather her not see. She had seen him lose his temper, she'd seen him shoot people in defense, but to see him as a cold blooded killer was different all together. Sam nodded her head yes without turning away from the window.

Jason flexed his hands on the steering wheel as he let out a deep breath. This was always his worst fear, the fear that one day she would see him for what he really was and it would be too much for her to stomach. She wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again. "I'm sorry. If you want me....if you want to go home I'll take you back there." Sam turned around quickly to look at Jason. "Why? Jason you are not just going to usher me off to wait in the wings like she would do....would have done...you're not stopping me from going with you to get Jake." Jason let out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't what I meant Sam." She looked at him in confusion. "Then what? What is it?" 

Jason reached his hand out taking Sam's on hand. Their fingers intertwined. "I thought, I thought it was too much. Seeing me, that way." Sam ran her thumb across the back of his hand. "You thought I was afraid of you?" He nodded in reply. "Never, Jason I could never be afraid of you. I understood and accepted you a very long time ago. That is a part of you, but it does not define you. You know you once told me that you loved me more than you ever loved anyone and you always would, I don't think I ever told you that I felt the same way. Jason, I loved you unconditionally then and I still do. I love you." Jason turned to look at Sam, "I love you too. And I meant it, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, always will." 

Sam blinked back tears as she cleared her throat, "What did she tell you?" Jason's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "She was setting us up. Ric was suppose to make it look like someone else took Jake but all the while he was going to have him keeping him safe, but he double crossed her." Sam rolled her eyes. "Gee what a shocker. Once a snake always a snake." Jason worked to control his anger. He still owed Ric much more than he had received for taking advantage of Sam when she was at her lowest point, a point he himself had single handledly drove her too. Pushing back the memories that threatened to resurface he continued. "Ric told his father that Jake was our son. I'm pretty sure you can fill in the rest of the blanks on your own." 

"You mean the part where we are going over there to kick their asses or the part where we are going over there to kill their asses? Cause I don't know about you but I'm planning on doing both."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 

Spinelli had quickly found the location that Trevor had taken little Jake. He'd followed Trevor via the various security cameras throughout town to a house just outside Port Charles city limits.

Sam and Jason stood silently, each flanking either side of the entrance to the home. Jason pointed at Sam and then motioned for her to cover the upstairs. Jason then pointed at himself and motioned he would take the downstairs. Sam nodded without a sound, signaling her agreement to his plan. Both gripping their weapons firmly.

He looked around surveying the surroundings then knelt in front of the door to pic the lock. Sam had a hunch, she reached her hand out and shook her head no. Giving the door knob a twist it opened, the door wasn't locked. Sam shrugged while Jason whispered, "This is too easy." "They're waiting for us." She replied also whispering.

"I'm going to kill those son-of-a-bitches!" Jason spoke through gritted teeth. "I got dibs on Ric. I've owed him for a while."

Jason stopped as they entered the house to look back at Sam. "This is about now. We can't let the past effect us. It will cloud our judgement. I'll handle Ric."

Sam moved closer to Jason, he wasn't fooling her in the least bit. He wanted revenge on Ric just as much as she did. The fact that Ric had once walked around with Jason's boot print on his face for several weeks was proof enough. And she knew Jason, he didn't let things go. 

"When I was lying on that floor and Ric was......" She watched as Jason's nostrils began to flare. The anger was evident in his eyes. Sam nodded, "That's what I thought." Extending a hand for him to shake she added sarcastically. "Nice to meet you kettle." "Not funny." Was all he replied.

Jason instantly extended his arm out to his side, pointing his gun at seemingly nothing. After a short moment the sound of clapping echoed through the empty room as someone began to emerge from the shadows. "On the contrary, I found that very funny. You threw her away like yesterday's garbage and suddenly the thought of her spreading her legs for another man upsets you?" Ric spoke quietly.

Jason was quick, he moved towards the man instantly but Sam was quicker. She had anticipated Jason's reaction as Ric had spoken the words. Moving her body between the two men, she pressed the palm of her hand against Jason's chest. Her back was to Ric. "He's trying to goad you. Don't let him win." She whispered looking Jason directly in the eyes.

He remained where he was but raised his arm over Sam's shoulder, pointing his gun at Ric. "Where is Jake?" Ric shrugged, "In due time...in due time? But for now, I say we have a little bit of fun. Say for old times sake." 

Ric ran his hand down Sam's head to her back. "What do you say Sam? You know before you, I don't think I ever had pussy that felt that good. Must be all that experience you've acquired over the years." Jason moved forward just as Sam threw her arm backwards, catching Ric in the abdomen with her elbow then swiveled her body around to face him. She pressed the barrell of her gun against his throat, pushing hard enough that it was making an indentation in his neck. "Do NOT make me regret stopping him." She spoke pushing the gun to emphasis each word. "Where is our son?" Sam added her voice growing louder.

"Careful now. You just might accidentally pull that trigger." Sam pushed the gun harder against his neck. "Who say's it would be an accident?"

Ric looked over Sam's shoulder, "Now Jason, are you going to let her lose her cool like this?" Jason shrugged his shoulders.

Twice Sam noticed Ric glancing up the staircase. She was pretty sure he didn't even realize he was doing it. Without a word Sam gave him a shove backwards causing him to fall flat on his back. "I think all of mankind will thank me for this." She spoke matter of factly then pulled the trigger of her gun. 

Jason moved to stand next to Sam as Ric screamed out in pain then passed out as he whispered. "You shot me??!!??" Jason turned to look at Sam with a questioning look. "What? If anyone ever deserved to have their penis shot off, it'd be Ric. Plus we don't need him, I know where Jake is."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sam made it to the bottom of the staircase landing just as her and Jason heard a gunshot ring out from upstairs. It felt like her heart had fallen to the pit of her stomach as she took the stairs two at a time. Jason was just behind her. "I'll go left." He called out. "I'll go right." She replied with her gun at her side.

They both went to go the opposite directions at the top of the stairs when a voice floated down the dark hallway. Jason motioned silently to the left. Sam followed behind scanning the empty rooms as they passed.

"You know this is wrong. Didn't you learn anything from my father's mistakes?" They both heard a voice speaking from the second to last doorway. "John, you have to see that this is a perfect plan. Morgan and his on again, off again will pay dearly to get their child back. And then, then we can take the money and get far away from this God for saken town...far away from your father." Trevor sounded desperate. "You know I have always loved you like you were my own son. Much more than that disappointment of a son I was given."

Sam and Jason heard the other voice respond, realizing who it was as they spoke again. "Not a child. You can't use a child. What in the hell were you thinking? He could have been seriously injured or worse. Trevor, look...just...let me have Jake and I'll take him back to Jason. He'll never have to know you were involved. I'll just say...I'll say that it was one of my father's foot soldiers and they've been dealt with. It doesn't have to go down like this." There was the sound of footsteps and then suddenly they stopped. "What...are you going to shot me John? In cold blood?" "If you go to pick him up out of that crib? I really can't say one way or the other. But Trevor, I can't let you use an innocent child as a bargaining chip. You have to see...that this...this is something my father would do? You're better than that."

"You know you didn't tell me, how did you know?" Johnny moved a bit closer, his arm extended with gun in hand. "I overheard you and Ric. This plan, it will only lead to disaster."

Both Sam and Jason looked at each other, they had to find a way into that room. One that wouldn't cause their son to get hurt. "or worse." Johnny's words echoed in her mind. Pushing that train of thought aside she had an idea. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it not wanting to draw attention to Jason and herself. Instead she tapped him on the shoulder to make sure he was looking at her and began to sign. She laid out her plan silently, he responded the same. Objecting at first, of course, but he knew there was no holding her back. There was only making sure he was there for her and she was safe. 

Sam went to move past him to the room behind them but was suddenly pulled back. Jason rested his forehead against her own and whispered "Be safe." just before lightly brushing his lips across hers. "You too." She quietly replied, then disappeared through the doorway leading to the room next to the one that Jake was being held in.

Jason closed his eyes and counted to twenty, the amount of time that it would take Sam to climb out of the room's window and swing over to the other room's balcony...which he tried not to think too hard about. After twenty seconds, he'd himself step into the room that Jake was in, drawing attention his way as Sam climbed in through the window. The only catch, they had no idea of the lay out of the room, where the crib that held Jake was located...where Trevor or Johnny were standing.

So many people referred to Jason as stone cold...emotionless...in dangerous situations. But this was different. It wasn't his own life that was on the line, not in the literally sense of the word anyway. But it was everyone that meant the most to him in the world that was in danger. One wrong move and he could lose his reasons for existing, the love of his life and the son they had only just learned they shared. 

"Seventeen-one-thousand, Eighteen-one-thousand, Nineteen-one-thousand, Twenty-one-thousand." He called off in his mind then opened his eyes. The blue of his eyes seeming to turn a shade or two darker. Stepping into the doorway he extended his arm pointing the gun toward Trevor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

“Ahh….Finally Mister Morgan has decided to grace us with his presence.” Johnny glanced over his shoulder out of the corner of his, never moving his pointed gun from Trevor. “Jason….I had nothing to do with this.” “I know. I heard.” Was all Jason replied. 

Doing a survey of the room he was that Jake was sitting in a crib next to a set of double doors leading to the balcony, Trevor stood with his back to the crib a few feet away, held at gun point by Johnny. From the angle he wouldn’t be able to get a clear shot. Not without endangering his and Sam’s son. 

Suddenly he saw her face peering in the corner of the door, he gave nothing away. There was no doubt that Johnny could have seen her also, but as well he gave nothing away.

“For so much concern and well fair, the two of you are all too willing to put loaded weapons in the direction of the little one.” Trevor spoke as he began to turn and look at Jake in the crib. Jason raised his gun and shot at the wall behind Trevor a couple of feet away from the crib. Jason watched as Sam took the chance of the diversion to crack open one of the doors then slipped back to the edge of the door mostly out of sight. 

Jason needed another distraction. “Instead of worrying about my son, you should probably worry about your own.” He said through gritted teeth. “I told you this could only turn out badly.” Johnny added with his gun still trained on Trevor.

“What have you done to my son you monster?” Trevor asked in shaky voice. But it was not Jason or Johnny that answered. Standing on the balcony out of the line of fire, Sam starred down Lansing with her son now safely in her arms. “He didn’t do anything to your son, I on the other hand made sure he wouldn’t be able to carry on the Lansing name. But I’d be willing to bet that Jason is about to make sure he wipes out the Lansing family tree permanently.” The words had no more than left her lips than a shot rang out and Trevor slumped to the ground.

Jason was in an instant standing on the balcony next to Sam with his arms wrapped around both the love of this life and their true miracle. “Thank God you are a good shot.” Sam laughed out nervously. “That wasn’t me.” He replied motioning over to Johnny. 

Sam, looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Johnny shrugged, “He was a lot more like my father than I had ever realized.” Looking from Sam to Jason he added, “I’ll take care of Ric.” And with that he turned from them, racked another bullet into the chamber and exited the room.

Jason leaned his forehead against Sam’s and let out a sigh of relief. His family was safe. Their son laid his head on his mommy’s chest as he tugged at his father’s shirt collar. It was as if he was trying to pull them as close as possible.

 

Almost nine months later

 

“Are you excited Jake?” Maxie asked her God son sitting in the small private waiting room. Well atleast she was his co-God mother. She still gagged at the thought that she had to share the title with Carly.

”No….he’s not excited at all….what a stupid question?” Carly replied with a roll of her eyes. Maxie looked at the small blonde haired, blue eyed boy with a half smile, half smirk. “Did you just hear the annoying buzz of a gnat? You don’t have a fly swatter do you Jake?” With a giggle he shook his head no. “Aunt Mac you arrre so unny.”

Just as Carly was about to retort back the door to the labor and delivery room opened, Jason walked through with a huge smile on his face carrying a small bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket. Wiping tears from her eyes Carly whispered ‘Oh Jase, it’s a boy!!!” Jason smiled but all he replied was “and”. Moving to the side a bit Robin stepped through with another small bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket. It was Maxie’s turn to react, only she didn’t whisper she squealed loudly. “And a girl!!!”

Sonny stepped forward placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder, peaking at the tiny little boy in his arms. “Twins. Congratulations man.” He smiled at his best friend. Lucky lifted Jake up in his arms and carried him over to take a look at his new little brother and sister. “Two!!” Was all he replied with a thrilling squeal and huge smile. “That’s right, two buddy.” Lucky replied with a smile. 

“How’s Sam?” Carly asked peaking inside the blanket at the tiny little girl. “Oh Jase she looks just like you.” She added with a tear filled smile. Jason laughed, “Tired.” And then added with a smile that light up his eyes. “Blessed. We are both so blessed.”

“So do these little bundles have names yet? Seeing as you too little traders keep the whole twin tidbit a secret from us or do we have to play a game of clue to get this info.” Maxie asked with a bit of irritation but still with a huge smile looking at him holding his and Sam’s youngest son. 

“Before you hit me Robin I told her she needed to stay in bed but this was the best compromise I could come up with when I caught her in the hall trying to leave her room.” Patrick declared as he pushed Sam into the waiting room in a wheel chair. Turning to see her boyfriend with a guilty look on his face, Robin handed Jason and Sam’s little girl over to her mother in the wheel chair and smiled. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to tell Jason what to do for years. So I imagine you had about as much luck as luck with Sam as I’ve had with him.” She motioned in Jason’s direction.

“Are you sure you should be up? How are you feeling? Sam don’t you th…..” She smiled up at her husband, the love of her life, the father of her children. “I’m fine Jason. I promise.” With a snort Carly could’nt help chiming in. “It’s annoying isn’t it? That phrase…I’m fine.” 

“You asked their names?” Sam asked looking around the room at their make shift dysfunctional family. “Well that little superman over there is Daniel Edward Morgan.” Jason smiled as he continued. “And that little mighty mouse over there is Emily Alexandra Morgan.” Kneeling next to his wife and daughter, Jason looked to their oldest son. “Jake, you want to see your new brother and sister?” With a smile he nodded enthusiastically a ‘yes’ and he wiggled from Lucky’s arms and ran to be with his family.


End file.
